Une note sous la peau
by pottypotter76
Summary: Harry a un don, un don qu'il va exploiter à la fois pour oublier, et aussi pour accepter, comprendre. Il réaprend les sentiments...sur un piano. Et quand on aime un certain serpentard, on est pret à tout pour le séduire
1. prologue

**oOo INTRODUCTION oOo**

Avec de la volonté on peut beaucoup. Avec de l'oreille, de l'agilité, des sentiments et des mains merveilleuses… on peut tout. Une gamme… comment recréer le monde avec une gamme, par Harry Potter.

Harry ri. Oui c'était un bon projet de livre si jamais il s'en sortait dans cette affaire ! C'était le dimanche 3 septembre, deux jours qu'il était rentré à Poudlard. Il avait16 ans maintenant. C'était un assez beau jeune homme, naturel et simple, mais plein de charme. Il n'était pas particulièrement musclé malgré le quidditch, il était même assez petit et frêle. Mais ses cheveux noirs en batailles, ses yeux vert brillant, son teint légèrement mat, ses lunettes rondes, ses mains nerveuses en faisaient un garçon adulé de toutes.

Après la mort de Sirius, Harry s'était sentit jeté. Puis il l'avait revu… non, pas Sirius. Quand il avait 8 ans, les Dursley avaient tenus à donner des cours de piano à Dudley. Evidement en vain. Mais Harry assistait à tous les cours avec curiosité. Etrangement, la musique lui rendait espoir et force pour continuer à vivre chez ces tyrans qu'étaient son oncle et sa tante. CE jour il l'avait revu, planqué sous un drap blanc dans un coin du salon. Un petit piano de salon. Un peu désaccordé depuis tout ce temps, mais ça pouvait se changer. Dans une espèce de petite corbeille à côté, il y avait des cahiers de partitions. Du classique, du jazz, du blues, et quelques variété maintenant un peu dépassées. Lui il avait toujours ce petit cahier qui servait normalement à Dudley pour lui apprendre le solfège, mais que Harry avait bien plus utilisé et même se l'était vu offert. Il avait appris sans broncher. Il trouvait ça parfois excitant car ses efforts pour lire les notes portaient leurs fruits, parfois ennuyeux, car c'est la nature propre au solfège. Mais au final il y était parvenu avec succès. Cela n'avait rien changé… il n'avait jamais eut ni le droit ni l'occasion de toucher au piano et ce dernier avait finit à l'abandon.

Il enleva le drap d'un coup sec. Il lui paraissait magnifique. Les Dursley, qui se trouvaient dans leur salon, le regardaient d'un œil mauvais mais intrigué. Il ouvrit son couvercle et observa les notes envoûtantes, blanches et noires, qui s'étalaient sur une rangée parfaite, bien qu'un peu jaunie. L'oncle Vernon eut un rire moqueur.

« Allons mon garçon, vous apprenez la musique chez les fous !

Qu'en sais-tu… »Marmonna Harry.

Il s'assit sur le siège de velours rouge. Puis posa ses doigts sur des notes, les frôla, les enfonça pour certaines, produisant un son clair et fort. Il plongea sa main dans la corbeille et en sortit un cahier des plus grands classiques… du Bach évidement. Clavier bien tempéré, premier prélude… tout en fixant le papier, ses doigts couraient sur les notes, les enfonçant dans le seul but de créer un son. D'abord ce fut hésitant, puis plus rapide et poignant. Il y parvenait. Il avait même l'impression que c'était naturel. L'oncle Vernon ne trouva rien à redire. Il ne pesta pas et ne protesta jamais quand Harry se mettait au piano.

Alors en rentrant à Poudlard, cette musique qui lui avait fait oublier tous ses soucis, ce qu'il était et ce qu'il avait perdu, cette musique lui manquait. Il la jouait dans sa tête, mais ça ne la vidait pas totalement, ça ne l'emportait pas… Alors il avait décidé que chaque soir il irait dans la salle sur demande et jouerait. Il jouait sur un grand piano à queue noire. Un piano gigantesque par rapport au petit du salon des Dursley. Le son produit était plus juste, les pédales n'étaient pas rouillées et ses pieds s'y entendaient parfaitement, les touches d'un blanc de nacre luisait dans la lumière rouge et tamisée de la salle. En face de lui, une fenêtre magique lui montrait la nuit sur le lac. Harry ne se contentait plus de jouer les morceaux des autres, des grands… il jouait ses sentiments, il improvisait au rythme de son cœur.

Il ferma les yeux en enfonçant ses doigts fins sur le clavier… il jouait son amour… il aimait… il l'aimait… il… NON !

Les notes se firent fausses et il se dégagea du piano.

« Je ne l'aime pas ! » dit il catégoriquement. Puis plus doucement : « Si je l'aime… Et d'ailleurs c'est très bien, je l'aimerais tant et si bien que ça me seras rendu. Il m'aimera à son tour, j'en fais le serment. »

Pourquoi ? Se changer les idées ? Non, juste qu'il avait perdu trop de temps et de vie à se préoccuper des autres. Alors maintenant… C'était tout pour ce soir, il reviendrait le lendemain, pour le moment, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse…


	2. Chapter 1

center b oOo 1er CHAPITRE oOo /b /center

A la table des serpentards, le prince de ces derniers trônait royalement sur son banc, mangeant de mauvaise grâce son petit déjeuners. Ses yeux gris et froid fixaient la table des griffondors. Un jeune garçon, qui lui tournait le dos, à la chevelure d'ébène… le survivant, le garçon à la cicatrice, le héros, le… le salop ! Il ose se tourner pour le regarder, lui, dans les yeux ! Aarg, il lui sourit, horreur, il a le plus beau sourire de cette terre, nooon !

« DRACKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

B'jour Pansy. Marmonna-t-il sans la regarder, n'essayant même plus de se protéger de ses baisers sonores sur sa joue.

Tu te mettras avec moi en cours de sortilège ? demanda-t-elle en s'installant à côté de lui.

Si tu veux Pansy, si tu veux…

Tu ne manges rien !

Je n'ai pas faim Pansy…

Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Pansy, mange et tait-toi s'il te plait. »

La brune fronça les sourcils et suivit le regard de Draco. Elle eut un rire clair et haussa les épaules.

« Tu mattes Potter ! dit elle avec dédain.

Je ne matte pas ! Protesta Draco en se tournant vers elle. Je prépare ma vengeance ! Vengeance, Pansy ! C'est un mot que tu dois avoir dans ton vocabulaire ô combien limité, non !

Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire que ton père soit en prison ? Toi t'es libre !

Pansy…

Oui, oui, mange et tait-toi, je sais… mais il est mignon.

Qui ?

Potter.

Pansy !

Quoi ! J'ai même plus le droit de dire ce que je pense !

Habituellement tu dis plutôt le contraire de ce que tu penses !

Pas avec toi.

Je-ne-matte-pas-Potter ! C'est clair ?

Je ne te juges pas tu sais… »

On inspire, on expire, on inspire, on expire, on ne la frappe pas, on inspire... mâtons, NON, observons plutôt le binoclardus griffondorus…

…

Pourquoi il continuait à le regarder comme ça ?...

« Pansy, grouille toi de manger, qu'on aille vite en cours de sortilège !

Je ne te savais pas si pressé. Ricana Pansy.

Pansy ! supplia Draco.

C'est bon, c'est bon, je prends une pomme et on y va ! »

Elle mit un temps qui parut à Draco une heure pour choisir une pomme dans le panier face à elle et elle se décida enfin à le suivre jusqu'au couloir d'enchantement. Ouf, l'aura eut chaud aux fesses le serpentard. Encore un peu et il ne se contrôlait plus.

Le soir, vers 10 heures du soir, il faisait sa ronde habituelle de préfet. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il ressentait. Pansy avait raison, il avait de plus en plus tendance à mater le balafré. Ca ne le choquait pas plus que ça d'être attiré par un homme. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas i choqué /i de son attirance pour Potter. Il était mal à l'aise. Il était normal de trouver beau un homme pareil. Un homme qui avait tant vu que plus rien n'en faisait un enfant. C'était un homme, un sorcier accomplit, puissant. Ce même sorcier qui avait mit son père en prison. Par respect pour ses parents il devrait avoir envie de vengeance. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et ça l'énervait.

Il entendit un éternuement juste derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement mais ne vit personne. Sauf une porte, qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. Il s'approcha. Il en avait entendu parlé, c'est là que le balafré donnait des cours de DCFM à tous ces crétins dégénérés… sauf que quand il ouvrit cette porte, il ne trouva pas une salle de classe.

Tout y était sombre, le noir n'était percé que par des chandeliers accrochés tout autours de la salle, et la lune se reflétant dans le lac, par la fenêtre. Il y avait un grand piano à queue. Il regarda la partition dessus. Comme tout enfant de bonne famille, il avait apprit la musique. La partition était gribouillée de notes. C'était une création. De quoi ? A la place de la signature du compositeur, il y avait un vif d'or dessiné. Il prit le parchemin et commença à lire. C'était une mélodie violente, rapide, lugubre, pleine de haine et de désespoir. Il se la fredonna en suivant les notes. Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Ses mains tremblèrent. Il regarda sur la queue du piano, une plume et un encrier y étaient posés. Il étala le parchemin à côté, prit la plume, la trempa dans l'encre, et changea une note. Une seule. Pour marquer la fin du morceau. Inutile que le compositeur face plus. Le message était clair. Il sourit, se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un se cachait dans la pénombre… rien. Il sortit.

Où en était il déjà ? Ah, oui, le balafré… non… cette mélodie sauvage hantait son esprit. Il s'assit dans un coin du couloir et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Il ferma les yeux et fredonna de nouveau. Des images apparurent. Un cimetière. Un corps sans vie, un rire glacial, du sang, un serpent, le doloris, un cris, la mort, du sang, la peur, la panique, la fuite, le combat, voldemort, son père cagoulé, un cris, du sang, des fantômes, du sang, du sang… sa gorge se serra. Il rouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait jamais connu cela. Jamais. Et pourtant, cette musique ne pouvait lui dévoiler d'autres images, d'autre histoire que celle-ci.

center … /center

Harry se dirigeait vers la salle sur demande. Bon sang ce qu'il faisait froid dans ce couloir ! Alors qu'il passait pour la troisième fois devant l'emplacement de la porte, un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Malfoy… heureusement qu'il avait sa cape d'invisibilité ! Il ne put cependant retenir un éternuement. Il se figea d'horreur. Draco s'était retourné et observait la porte devant laquelle il était. Le blond se rapprocha et l'ouvrit. Il rentra et sembla étonné. Il se rapprocha du piano. Merde ! Sa composition était restée sur le piano ! Elle lui avait été inspirée par son expérience de 4ème année, lors de la résurrection de Voldemort. La voix traînante du serpentard se mit à fredonner sa mélodie avec une justesse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il se tenait contre un mur, toujours sous sa cape, et écoutait, comme hypnotisé, cette voix merveilleuse. Comme il aurait aimé avoir cette voix. Comme il voudrait à l'instant l'accompagner sur ce piano. Mais il s'attirerait trop d'ennuis à se découvrir maintenant. Draco semblait ému, troublé. Une minute, que faisait-il ? Il écrivait sur sa partition ?... quand le blond fut partit, il se rapprocha, curieux, de la feuille. Une note avait été barrée tandis qu'une autre plus appliquée et élégante achevait son œuvre. Il fronça les sourcils, s'assit, mit le papier sous ses yeux et joua le morceau. Le nouveau final était plus poignant, comme si le torrent de larmes et de sang ne s'arrêtait jamais malgré le silence de la pièce, comme si le malheur était toujours là… et c'était vrai. Lui avait crée une fin simple et neutre, Draco Malfoy avait retranscrit la vérité, lourde et assommante. Il ri. Ce garçon était donc si proche de son cœur ? Etrange… Il la joua, la rejoua, jusqu'à ce que minuit sonne. En sortant, et alors qu'il se rendait vers sa salle commune et son dortoir, il aperçut une silhouette recroquevillée dans un coin. Il reconnu cette chevelure blonde qui n'appelait qu'à être caressée. Il se rapprocha. Il dormait… il s'était endormi dans le couloir ! Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Comment réveiller le serpentard ? Il n'allait pas le laisser là, si mignon soit il… faire du bruit ? Hum, non, ça risquait d'alerter Rusard et à minuit, la ronde de Malfoy était largement finit… une envie chaude et profonde vint s'insinuer dans son cœur. Il s'accroupit face à lui, enleva sa cape et l'observa. Puis il se pencha et déposa un baiser tendre sur ce front pur. Il rabattit sa cape juste à temps. Draco se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autours de lui, observa l'heure à sa montre, jura et partit en courant vers les cachots. Harry sourit, un peu triste de ne pas avoir pu lui parler, et repartit.


	3. Chapter 2

center b oOo 2ème CHAPITRE oOo /b /center

« Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Ron, perplexe.

Une ode à l'amour… »

Ron leva le sourcils. Bah voyons ! Une ode à l'amour ! Rien que ça ! Ca faisait une demi-heure qu'il essayait de convaincre son meilleur ami de bouger de son lit, il le découvrait en train de gribouiller des points noirs et des ronds blancs sur des lignes, et le dit meilleur ami appellait ça « une ode à l'amour »…

« Vu le contexte dans lequel tu écris, je dirais plus une ode à la flemme… remarqua le rouquin. Mais c'es toi qui voit… Ecoutes, c'est halooween aujourd'hui, pas la Saint Valentin, et je comptes pas passer ma journée à te regarder gagater sur du parchemin, alors bouge toi un peu !

ce que tu es agressif aujourd'hui ! grogna Harry en se levant à contre cœur.

Parce que j'ai pas raison ! Hermione n'arrette pas de parler à son Vicky, ma sœur est partie pour se taper tous les mecs de Poudlard, et toi tu compose 'une ode à l'amour'… je dois dire quoi, à ça ?

Rien ! soupira Harry, résigné, en souriant. Tu as raison, le monde ne tourne pas rond !

Ravi de te l'entendre dire ! Bon, prend ton balais, on va au stad !

Ok… »

Il se dirigèrent donc tout les deux vers le stad de quidditch. Il faisait frois et un petite pluie fine perçait à travers les nuages gris et sombres. Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et décollèrent. Voilà autre chose qui permettait de se vider l'esprit d'après Harry. Et c'était là aussi quelque chose que Malfoy partageait… Il fit une pirouette, quelques tonnaux, puis alla chercher un souaffle et, tandis que Ron se mettait aux buts, il lançait avec plus ou moins de force et de précision. Et alors qu'il faisait un enieme looping, quelque chose qui ne s'était jamais produit se produisit. Ses lunettes glissèrent de son nez et tombèrent. Il n'y voyait plus rien, tout était flou. Il amorça une descente avec Ron pour le guider. Puis il entendit ce dernier pester vivement. Il se posa.

« Donne ça Malfoy ! gronda Ron.

Ce sont celles de Potter, pas les tiennes, Weasmoche ! répliqua Draco. C'est donc à Potter de les réclammer.

Espece de…

Il a raison Ron ! coupa Harry en cachant comme il pouvait son sourire interieur. Donne moi mes lunettes Malfoy !

Approche, viens les prendre. Ricana le Serpentard.

C'est riddicule Malfoy, je n'arrive pas à te voir !

Merlin, tu es donc si bigleux ! Guide toi à ma voix ! »

Il avança vers sa gauche et distingua une silhouette pâle en face de lui, qui tendait le bras. Il se rapprocha. Son cœur battit plus fort. Il avait terriblement envi de profiter de la situation. Un geste, peu importe lequel, qu'il puisse mettre sur le dos de sa myoppie… Il se rapprocha. Il ignora deliberement le bras qu'il dépassa. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que son corps frôle celui du blond. Il approcha son visage du sien. Etrange que Ron ne réagisse pas… leurs nez se touchaient. Harry regardait, d'après lui du moins, Draco dans les yeux. Il avait l'air troublé. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et fredonna sa composition. Avant que Draco ne réagisse, il lui arracha ses lunettes des mains, les chaussa sur son nez et pu voir qu'il était plus pâle que d'habitude. Il lui sourit et se tourna là où devrait être Ron. Il était à terre.

« Il s'est évanoui ? s'ettona-t-il.

N…non. Je l'ai stupéfixé… tu…

Enervatum. »

Ron ouvrit les yeux et se leva brusquement, furieux. Il voulut se jeter sur malfoy mais Harry l'en empecha.

« Vient, on rentre ! » dit il.

center … /center

Draco s'approcha de la salle de va et viens. La salle sombre était identique à la première fois. En observant la partition il vit que ce n'était plus la même. Toujours ce mysterieux vif d'or dessiné en bas, pourtant. Il s'assit sur le banc noir. Il se fredonna la mélodie. C'était une musique joyeuse, dansante, moqueuse et qui devenait de plus en plus lente et mélancolique, le tout d'une complexité effroyable. Il eut du mal à se visualiser le tout. Il palit.

« Celui qui a écrit ça est un sadique ! Il faudrait être malade pour jouer un truc pareil ! »

Il s'assit plus confortablement et commença à pianoter, battant la mesure avec son pied. Il ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en piano. Ce n'était pas, pour ainsi dire, u son /u instrument. Il s'y entendait mieux en cordes frotées. Mince, une fausse note. Il rejoua le passage. C'était bien trop rapide, il n'y arriverait pas… Il recommença…

« Mais c'est quoi ce truc ! s'écria-t-il, éffaré. Je n'y arriverais pas… »

Il se leva, un peu contrarié, et se dirigeais vers la sortie lorsque le son du piano le figea sur place. Il se tourna et observa, horrifié, une silhouette courte et maigre faire glisser des doigts experts sur le clavier, tout en regardant la fenetre, ou plus précisement le reflet sur la fenetre… son reflet. Le son était celui de la partition. Il était si rapide que les mains blanches du pianiste semblaient floues. Malgré lui il ferma les yeux un instant, voyant de longs baisers échangés, des caresses douces et pleines d'hésitation. Puis un rejet brusque, de la deception, des larmes de rage, des insultes, l'habitude et la souffrance qui l'accompagne. Il ouvrit les yeux et partit en courant de la salle, sans un regard en arrière. Ces émotions l'avaient submergées contre sa volonté, et il ressentait le même épuisement que la veille. Mais cette fois, pas question de se laisser aller à dormir par terre.

Il serait resté plus longtemps, il aurait comprit qui était au piano. Il aurait vu dans ces images qui l'embrassait de cette manière, qui il rejetait avec tant d'acharnement. Mais il ne put rien faire. Tout à son horreure, il ne pouvait plus penser.

Ce soir Harry s'en veux… ce soir Harry a mal… ce soir Harry pleure de rage…


	4. Chapter 3

center b oOo 3ème CHAPITRE oOo /b /center

Harry se baladait dans le parc. Il commençait à neiger, et c'est avec un petit sourire qu'il observa le lac qui devait être glacial à présent. Il le longeait, pensif, mais pas malheureux. Malheureux, il ne l'était plus et avait prit la résolution de ne plus jamais l'être. Draco ne venait plus dans la salle sur demande depuis deux mois. Soit. Il ne renonçait pas à son amour pour lui mais la musique ne devait pas suffire au Serpentard pour le dompter. Ou bien est-ce qu'au contraire c'était trop efficace ? Il ri. Hermione était à la bibliothèque. Et Ron aussi, si étrange que cela puisse paraître. Harry le savait bien, sous les conseils de Dean, Seamus, et un peu de lui aussi, le rouquin avait convenu qu'il était plus sage de dévoiler son amour à son amie. Pas facile, mais possible… Harry s'assit près du lac et sortit de son sac du parchemin et un vieux crayon à papier minuscule tant il avait été taillé. Harry ne s'en séparait plus. C'est avec cela qu'il composait. Et il accumulait les compositions. Toute sa vie se résumait dans ces blanches simples et légères, ou bien ces doubles croches lourdes et complexes. Il aimait contrôler les sons, les harmonies, les titiller, les casser, les arranger à sa sauce. Il aimait l'ordre, chose extraordinaire quand on connaissait l'état de son coin de dortoir. Il suça le bout de son crayon un moment en observant le lac. Pourquoi ne pas écrire une romance pour ses deux amis ?... un sourire emprunt d'égoïsme trancha son visage fin. Non, il voulait retranscrire ses propres sentiments, pas ceux des autres. Il regarda la neige tomber sur la forêt interdite. L'hiver, cela le branchait bien comme source d'inspiration. Bon c'était du déjà vu, Vivaldi était même connu pour ça, mais après tout il n'y avait que lui pour l'entendre… il commença à tracer des lignes sur le parchemin avec un sourire entendu.

Soudain, une dispute vint à son oreille, troublant le calme apaisant des environs, ce qui l'irrita un peu mais aussi l'intrigua quand il reconnut à sa droite les silhouettes des deux perturbateurs et leurs voix.

« Mais enfin Pansy, tu peux me lâcher ! S'écria Draco avec mauvaise humeur.

J'en ai marre que tu me fuis et fuis la réalité ! répliqua la brune, mains sur les hanches.

Je ne fuis pas, Pansy, je dis juste que je ne veux pas en parler, et que je veux me promener, seul !

Tu ne veux pas en parler, mais moi si !

LAISSE MOI TRANQUIL PANSY ! Hurla Draco, perdant littéralement patience.

Pas la peine de crier, je vais le faire, et définitivement même ! »

Et elle partit, furieuse, en direction du château. Draco était rouge et furieux. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches dans une attitude boudeuse et reprit sa marche le long du lac. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte de la présence de Potter. Il l'ignora royalement et passa derrière lui. Au passage cependant il jeta un regard dédaigneux au parchemin constellé de notes du survivant. Il continua son chemin, puis stoppa. Il se retourna. Harry évitait de le regarder et continuait d'écrire. Il se ré avança vers le brun à lunettes et se pencha derrière lui. Au bas de la page était dessiné un petit vif d'or. Il pâlit dangereusement.

Sentant un souffle dans son cou, et sachant parfaitement à qui il appartenait, Harry tourna vivement la tête. Grossière erreur. Ce mouvement fit sursauter Draco qui, étant largement penché en avant, tomba dans l'eau du lac. Harry le regarda un moment, incrédule, batailler pour revenir sur la rive, avant d'éclater de rire. Le serpentard, trempé et ne sachant pas quoi faire, lui lança un regard plus que noir en glissant toujours sur la pente de vase raide qui lui permettrait de rejoindre le bord.

« Cesse de rire, Potter, et aide moi à sortir de là ! Hurla Malfoy, déjà couvert de boue et devenant de plus en plus bleu et frissonnant, du fait de la température de l'eau et de l'air qui l'entourait.

Hum, non, pas tant que tu ne seras pas plus polit ! Nargua le griffondor en riant toujours.

S'il te plait ! Grogna le blond en tendant sa main.

S'il te plait qui ?

Potter !

Ah non, je ne m'appelle pas « potter » !

Aux dernière nouvelles c'est toujours ton nom ! répliqua Malfoy, excédé et glacé.

Mais pas mon prénom !

Potter, arrête ça !... Bon ok, s'il te plait Harry, aide moi à remonter sur cette putain de rive, avant que je crève de froid ! »

Harry prit sa main de bon cœur et le souleva avant de s'empresser de le sécher d'un sort. Draco frissonnait et avait toujours un peu de mal à respirer mais il ne risquait plus d'attraper une pneumonie. Son teint bleu disparu petit à petit, sauf sur ses lèvres. Harry recommença à rire.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle, Potter ? demanda sèchement le serpentard, plié en deux, en frictionnant ses bras.

…

Tu pourrais répondre !

Ah, tu me parlais ? demanda innocemment le beau brun avec un charmant sourire.

Ok, je vois… Harry , pourquoi ris-tu, je te pris ? demanda Malfoy d'une voix aussi glaciale que le bain qu'il venait de prendre.

Et bien voilà, Draco, je te trouve très sexy, couvert de boue avec les lèvres bleues. » Répondit calmement Harry en reprenant en main son début de création.

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour. Il se jeta sur son ennemi de toujours et le plaqua au sol. Ce dernier reprit sa crise de fou rire.

« Tu comptes me faire quoi, comme ça, Malfoy ? demanda Harry en riant toujours. Tu ne t'abaisserais quand même pas à me frapper à la moldue ! »

Malfoy fut bien tenté mais il du admettre que ce serait renier ses principes les plus fondamentaux. Il resta donc là, à immobiliser Harry, à califourchon sur lui.

« Depuis quand t'interesses-tu à la musique Potter ?

…

Potter ! Répéta-t-il en frappant ses poings, qu'il tenait fermement, au sol.

…

Raah… »

Harry souriait calmement tandis que le blond rageait de devoir utiliser le prénom de son pire ennemi.

« Harry …

Depuis les vacances. Répondit le survivant.

Et tu composes déjà ? S'étonna Malfoy.

Tu aimes ? demanda Harry.

Quoi !

Cris pas comme ça, c'est juste une question… vu que tu as déjà déchiffré mes deux première compos, tu peux bien me dire si tu aimes ou pas !

Nan mais je rêve, c'est pas vrai, mais t'en as d'autres des comme ça Potter ? Non, ne répond pas, c'est bon !

J'en avais pas l'intention, tant que tu m'appelleras par mon nom je ne te dirais rien !

… oui j'aime beaucoup tes morceaux. Répondit de mauvaise grâce le blond en détournant le regard.

Merci. Répondit sincèrement le griffondor. Tu n'es pas très doué en piano.

Je préfère le violoncelle. Répliqua le blond avec hauteur.

Vraiment ? S'étonna le brun. J'aimerais beaucoup t'entendre.

Creve !

Tu es donc si mauvais ? Ricana le griffondor.

Bon, ok, ce soir, 10h00… dans ta salle de musique.

Tu chanteras, aussi ?

Non mais ça ne va pas ! Et puis quoi encore !

Tu as une voix magnifique. »

Draco ouvrit des yeux ronds et ne trouva rien à dire. Comment le balafré pouvait paraître si sérieux et sincère en disant de pareilles bêtises ? Il ne croyait quand même pas à ce qu'il venait de dire !

« Po… Harry ?

Hum ?

Tu n'es pas sérieux ? dit il prudemment. Je chante totalement faux !

C'est pas vrai ! Protesta vivement le griffondor.

…

Tu chantes très bien. Répéta le binoclard avec un soupçon de jalousie. J'en arrive à me demander si tu es vraiment mauvais en quelque chose… »

Draco fronça les sourcils, songeurs. Il ne bougeait pas. Même si il ne voulait pas l'avouer, il aimait le contact de leurs deux corps, l'un sur l'autre. Il ne faisait pas attention aux possibles regards des élèves de passage, tout ce qui lui importait c'était ce regard émeraude envieux et sincère.

« J'embrasse très mal. » Dit Draco avec légèreté.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

« J'aurais vécu assez longtemps pour entendre un Malfoy me dire ça ! dit il entre deux hoquets.

Tu en entendras d'autres… marmonna Draco, vexé.

J'en doute ! répliqua Harry en souriant en coin. Néanmoins, je ne vois pas comment tu peux juger de la qualité de tes baisers !... Tu te blâmes déjà pour ta voix… Tu n'es pas en mesure de te juger… moi je le suis…

Pas pour ça ! Ricana le blond.

On pari ? »

Et Harry, sans crier gare, se jeta avidement sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Ce dernier, bien trop surpris, ne se dégagea sous aucun prétexte, et cette chaleur au bout de ses lèvres bleuies lui faisait tant de bien qu'il participa même sans gêne à cet échange. Ressentant une soif de désir intense, il força le barrage pas bien solide de son lionceau pour introduire une langue possessive dans sa bouche. Le ballet commença, entraînant, vif et plein de charme.

Aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, le baiser s'interrompit. Draco retira doucement sa langue de la bouche d'Harry, recula son visage et le contempla. Ce dernier lui lança un regard de désir et de reproche. Le blond se releva et le brun poussa un gémissement contrarié.

« Alors ? demanda le serpentard sur le ton de la conversation.

C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu te juge fort mal ! répondit Harry en se levant. Par contre, c'est trop court.

Il ne s'est rien passé.

Mais !

Mais rien Potter. A ce soir. »

Et il s'en alla. Harry resta là, dans l'incompréhension la plus complète. Il ne vit pas le visage rêveur et à moitié euphorique de son violoncelliste.


	5. Chapter 4

center b oOo 4ème CHAPITRE oOo /b /center

Draco hésita, puis rentra. Aussitôt une musique impatiente parvint à ses oreilles. Il sourit.

« J'étais attendu, à ce que je constate ! Ricana-t-il en faisant sursauter le survivant, qui cessa son improvisation.

Ca se voit tant que ça ? demanda Harry avec un sourire timide.

Ca s'entend… répondit calmement le serpentard en sortant de sa poche un étui magiquement réduit.

Comment cela, ça s'entend ? S'étonna le garçon à la cicatrice.

Je ne l'explique pas, simplement tu arrives à retranscrire tes pensées exactes dans tes œuvres. Répondit le blond sur un ton assez impressionné, mais toujours traînant. La résurrection du Seigneur des ténèbres, ton idée grotesque de romance entre nous et…

Cela n'a rien de grotesque ! Protesta Harry en se levant, livide.

Et, poursuivis le serpentard en agrandissant son étuis, l'impatience que tu as eut de me voir surgir de derrière cette porte pour me jeter dans tes bras de vierge effarouchée. »

Harry se rassit en boudant. Oui, bon, d'accord, il était un peu trop fleur bleue… c'était quand même pas un défaut ! Si ? Il regarda Draco extraire son violoncelle de son étui ainsi que l'archet. Harry remarqua le soin tout particulier que Draco prenait de ses affaires, et le regard critique qu'il posait sur le magnifique instrument reluisant de propreté et de charme. L'objet était à l'image d'un Malfoy : un fruit défendu. Vous admirez de loin mais si vous touchez, attendez vous à être avada kedavriser dans les secondes qui suivent. Draco aimait son instrument.

« C'est ma marraine qui me l'a offert il y a trois ans. Expliqua le blond instinctivement, en voyant le regard émeraude fixé sur les cordes. C'est elle qui me donne mes cours depuis que je suis gamin… elle m'en donne encore, durant les grandes vacances.

Ta marraine ? Répéta Harry avec curiosité. Je connais, à mon grand malheur, ton parrain, mais qui est ta marraine ?

Guenièvre… marmonna le blond en baissant les yeux.

Guenièvre comment ?

Rogue… » Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

« C'est la…

Cousine de Severus. Coupa sèchement Draco. Non, ce n'est ni sa compagne, ni sa sœur ! Ce sont deux personnalités différentes et qui le revendiquerons jusque dans la mort !

Ils ne s'aiment pas ? demanda malgré lui Harry.

Ils se supportent. Répondit tristement Draco. Mon père déteste Guenièvre… il pense qu'elle a mauvaise influence sur moi…parce qu'elle… »

Il se tut. Tout en tenant son instrument debout, lui étant assis sur une chaise, il semblait perdu dans de sombres pensées. Harry se mordit la lèvre.

« Elle ? »

Draco leva les yeux vers lui avec une hauteur retrouvée.

« Cela ne te regarde pas Potter. Dit il fermement.

Draco, cesse de m'appeler Potter, s'il te plait ! S'énerva Harry. Je ne suis pas Potter, il n'y aura jamais que pour les imbéciles que je serais Potter ! Je suis Harry, ok ? Harry, rien d'autre ! Je ne suis pas le survivant, je ne suis pas le balafré, je suis Harry ! »

Draco haussa les épaules et accorda son instrument. Harry le regarda faire, de la même manière qu'il regardait faire le professeur de piano de Dudley bien des années plus tôt. Il restait un peu énervé mais sa curiosité l'emportait sur tout. Draco releva les yeux vers le griffondor et ri clairement. C'était si sincère que Harry ne pus cacher son air surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en souriant timidement.

Je me suis souvent dit que tu n'étais plus un enfant, je crois que je me trompais ! Remarqua Malfoy en s'emparant de son archet, souriant toujours. Si tu voyais ta tête quand tu regardes un instrument !... »

Il ri encore. Harry était là totalement intrigué. Draco se calma peu à peu et repris son sérieux en un dernier soupir. Il replanta ses yeux dans les émeraudes du survivant.

« Tu as de la chance Harry. Dit il sincèrement. Je donnerais beaucoup pour avoir cette même capacité d'émerveillement… bon tu veux que je fasse quoi exactement ?

Hein ?... ah, heu… bah en fait… je sais pas, tu… tu peux jouer… ce qui… enfin…

Passe moi une de tes compos. Ordonna en soupirant le blond serpentard. Je sens que je ne suis pas couché !

Une de mes… je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, si tu peux voir ce qui…

P… Harry après ce que j'ai imaginé en entrant dans cette pièce je crois que je suis blindé, alors grouille toi qu'on en finisse, car je compte bien passer la nuit à autre chose que de t'offrir un concert privé ! Ok ? »

Harry bougonna et prit une feuille au hasard sur le piano, ne cherchant même pas à voir laquelle parmi tout cet amas de parchemins. Draco la lui arracha des mains et la contempla un moment avant de la poser sur un pupitre tout juste apparu devant lui. Il afficha un air concentré, ses yeux se plissant un peu malgré lui, et plaça consciencieusement ses doigts sur le manche.

L'archet vrilla une première fois les cordes, lentement, dans un accord grave et joyeux. Harry s'arrêta de respirer tout en contemplant ces cordes vibrantes. Puis la musique débuta très rapidement, enchaînant les accords trésottants et vibrants que l'archet faisait glisser avec grâce. Dans sa concentration, Draco suivait un mouvement de balancier avec son buste. La musique montait dans les aigues comme un escalier particulièrement long et de plus en plus bruyant. Tout allait vers le spectaculaire, le grandiose. Le regard de Draco semblait briller d'excitation à l'approche du final. Harry, lui, brûlait d'une toute autre excitation. On approchait, le haut, la lumière, et…

« STOP ! »

Draco en laissa tomber son archet avec stupeur. Harry était rouge et haletant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda le brun brusquement. Tu as dis que tu peux voir ce à quoi je pensais en écrivant… qu'as-tu vu ? »

Draco le regarda un instant, toujours stupéfait, puis rougie. Harry gémit.

« C'est pas vrai…

Bon, on s'en fiche des méandres de ton esprit tordu Potter, répliqua Draco, bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise. Je suis venu là parce que tu me demandais une preuve de mes talents musicaux, maintenant je m'en vais ! »

Il commença à ranger ses affaires sans un mot. Harry se reprit.

« Tu n'es pas choqué ? Ecoeuré ?

Non. Répondit le serpentard en refermant son étui.

Tu regrettes le baiser de ce matin ?

Non.

Qu'as-tu ressentit ?

Rien.

Tu n'as rien ressentis?

Rien du tout.

Tu en es sûr ?

Absolument. De toute façon c'est impossible de ressentir quoi que ce soit, je…

Tu me hais ?

Oui.

Pourquoi ? »

Cette dernière question avait été à peine murmurée. Harry ne savait pas si il voulait vraiment savoir pourquoi Draco le haïssait. IL baissa la tête. Une main douce releva son menton. Draco était agenouillé face à lui et le fixait avec fermeté.

« Pourquoi Potter ?

Har…

Non. Coupa le serpentard. Tu as dit que tu n'étais Potter que pour les imbéciles. Et bien soit, je suis un imbécile. Je te hais, et c'est simple, parce que tu m'as enlevé mon père. Avec ça, plus personne ne me craint, simplement on me regarde avec dégoût. Les rares filles avec qui je suis sorti depuis le début d'année sont venues jusqu'à moi pour m'entendre geindre ou prouver que je suis un mangemort. Tu es différent Potter, c'est vrai. Mais tu es la cause de mon enfer, je ne te ferais donc pas la cause de mon bonheur. J'aime la simplicité Potter. Aimer et haïr la même personne, c'est trop contradictoire. Je n'en ai pas le droit non plus. Je dois choisir entre les deux. Et je choisis la haine. Je la côtoie depuis plus longtemps, et elle ne me trahira pas, ne trahira pas mon nom, ni ma famille.

Alors pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? demanda Harry, aussi ferme que son vis-à-vis.

… Par pitié je suppose.

Et si je t'embrasse, là, maintenant, tu te défileras ?

Oui. »

Harry se rapprocha du visage du blond. Draco ne bougeait pas. Voyant qu'il ne reculait pas, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rien. Il encercla de ses bras le cou du serpentard et approfondit le baiser. Draco se laissa faire. Cela devint plus passionnel, l'échange plus brûlant.

« Tu ne te défile pas ? demanda Harry entre deux baisers.

J'en ai pas envi. » Grogna Draco en le collant d'avantage contre lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la même situation que dans la parc, à la difference que les rôles étaient inversés. Draco passa ses mains dans le dos de son virtuose alors que ce dernier lui embrassait la nuque.

« Tu n'as pas chanté ce soir… remarqua Harry avec moquerie.

Vas te faire! répliqua le blond en riant.

Avec plaisir. »


	6. Chapter 5

center b oOo 5ème CHAPITRE oOo /b /center

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle, regardant ses pieds, rouge et plus échevelé que jamais, mais un large sourire plein d'euphorie contenue aux lèvres. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de ses amis qui se becotaient avec entrain depuis un bon quart d'heure. Par respect pour leur ami ils cessèrent en le voyant arriver. Ils furent surpris quand, évitant toujours les regards, un sourire plein d'amusement honteux et de fierté sur le visage, il se servit allégrement un bol de chocolat chaud et une dizaine de toast, bientôt parsemés de marmelade.

« Harry, pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? demanda Ron, presque inquiet.

'content pour vous ! répondit Harry en se retenant de rire.

Ah, oui… fit Ron, gêné. Oui, ça s'est… plutôt bien passé.

Harry il y a autre chose ! Remarqua Hermione.

Tu sais Hermione, déclara le brun en riant pour de bon, c'est dur de mentir avec toi ! Oh, je suis vraiment content pour vous, mais…

Il a une petite amie ! » Lança gaiement le rouquin en jetant un regard sûr de lui à Hermione.

Harry éclata de rire et rougis d'avantage encore.

…

A la table des serpentards, c'était l'effervescence. La place de leur prince était vide. Ils virent entrer le balafré et le fusillèrent du regard, certain que ce dernier avait du tuer leur maître au détours d'un couloir. Même Pansy était nerveuse. Puis, cinq minutes après, Draco entra, très légèrement décoiffé, rougissant et nerveux. Il ne souriait pas mais quiconque le connaissait bien pourrait voir cette lueur de joie interdite et par la même excitante qui hantait ses amandes d'acier. Quand il vint s'asseoir, toute la table se tu. Il n'y fit pas attention. En fait il évitait délibérément les regards. Pansy soupira de soulagement et sourit même. Ce fut le signal qu'attendaient les autres, qui reprirent leur conversation comme si de rien n'était.

« Il est mignon. Dit elle d'une voix moqueuse.

Oui… murmura Draco en rougissant encore plus.

Aaaaaah, on veut bien m'écouter ce matin ? dit elle, triomphante.

Pansy…

Tait toi et mange ?

C'est ça. »

Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux blonds du visage de son ami et la plaça derrière son oreille. Draco se sentit chatouillé à ce contact et sourit. Cependant ce n'était pas un sourire aussi joyeux qu'elle l'aurait imaginée.

« Dracky chéri, tu me caches des chose ! Reprocha gentiment la brune serpentard.

Ma belle Pansy, je ne peut pas te cacher quelque chose ! répliqua-t-il en se tournant, amusé, vers elle.

Et pourtant tu ne me dis rien de ce qui s'est passé la veille !

tient, on était pas censés être en froid tout les deux ? Remarqua le blond.

Peu importe, on reportera notre dispute à un autre moment ! Alors ? Il s'est passé quoi avec Potter cette nuit ? »

…

« QUOI !

Ron, ne hurle pas s'il te plait ! Prévint Harry, toujours souriant pourtant. On s'est juste embrassés !

Juste embrassés ? Répéta le rouquin, totalement incrédule. Harry, c'est Malfoy ! Un mec ! Un Serpentard, non ! LE Serpentard ! C'est un fils de mangemort, c'est un gamin prétentieux, c'est un abrutit fini, c'est tout sauf monsieur tout le monde ! Comment peux-tu trouver aussi bénin d'embrasser Malfoy !

Tu as finit ? demanda poliment Harry. Bon, disons cela dans l'ordre : Oui, c'est un mec, si surprenant que ce soit, Ron, je suis gay, ou du moins bi. C'est un Serpentard, bon. Je crois que j'ai dépassé le stade de « il est à serpy, il est méchant » !

Depuis quand ? demanda Hermione avec une moue moqueuse.

Depuis l'été dernier. Répondit calmement bien que sombrement Harry.

Je… désolé. Dit Hermione, mal à l'aise.

Alors, je disais : Fils de mangemort, d'accord, rien à redire là-dessus, prétentieux, hum, pas toujours… abrutit, loin de là !... Donc oui, embrasser Malfoy, c'était tout à fait bénin. »

Ron détourna le regard. Harry fut blessé d'y voir de la honte à son égard. Idem pour Hermione. Pourtant, il pensait que elle, elle l'épaulerait ! Ses amis seraient-ils homophobes ! Il se leva de table, vraiment plus enjoué du tout, et partit en direction du prochain cours. IL se mettrait tout seul en cours. Pas la peine de faire honte à ses amis…

center … /center

« Comment ça, tu as hésité ? demanda Pansy. Tu veux dire que…

Effectivement, il ne s'est rien passé. Répondit sombrement Draco.

Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna la brune. Enfin quoi, ça avait bien commencé pourtant !

Pansy, tu ne vois pas une tâche dans ce merveilleux commencement ? Non ?

Non…

Pansy, tu sais ce que je suis, depuis quand je le suis, ce qui découlera de cette affaire…

Tu es déjà marqué mais on ne t'as plus contacté depuis. Marmonna Pansy.

Enfin Pansy, je peux pas sortir avec celui que je suis sensé livrer à la mort !

Tu lui as dit ? S'enquit la jeune fille.

Pas directement… répondit le blond en haussant les épaules. Je lui ais dit que je préférais le haïr pour avoir aidé à l'emprisonnement de mon père, plutôt que de l'aimer sottement. Potter jure qu'il m'aime, je crois, moi, que ce n'est rien et que ça lui passera.

Et toi, tu l'aimes ?

Je n'en sais rien… peut-être… je n'en suis pas sûre, je sais que je le désire, mais je ne peux pas dire véritablement que je l'aime, c'est… prématuré. De toute façon, que je l'aime ou pas, je te l'ai dit, ça ne change rien !

Mais tu peux sortir avec lui, juste cette année ! Vie ta vie un peu, profites-en ! Si tu es attiré par lui, et que cette attirance est réciproque, alors quoi ?

Alors un mangemort ne fricote pas avec le survivant, c'est tout ! Je…

Vas-y. Soupira Pansy.

Vas-y, dit le, crache le morceau !

Je préfère la vie et l'oubli que la mort pour l'amour. Voilà, t'es contente !

Oui. Et puisque tu es sûr de toi…

Je le suis !

Bien. On va en cours ?

Ok. »

-----------------------

Le blond s'approcha. Pas de musique ? Oh pitié, faites qu'il soit là ! Il n'était pas bien courageux, pas assez pour reporter cela à un autre jour ! Il entra. Le brun était là. Il jouait au billard, contre sa baguette. Plus de piano. Sur un tabouret étaient posés un autre parchemin et un encrier. Il alternait rapidement et habilement composition et jeu.

« Tu fais quoi, là ? demanda le blond, intrigué, en se rapprochant.

On raconte que Mozart était capable de jouer au billard tout en composant une symphonie… je voulais relever le défi. »

Il se tourna vers le tabouret mais la feuille n'y était plus. Draco l'avait en main, la lisant distraitement.

« Draco, je ne risque pas de gagner si tu m'enlève mon support de travail ! » dit le brun d'un ton étrangement sec.

Draco inspira profondément et déchira le papier en deux… puis quatre… puis huit, et seize, sous l'œil ahuri d'Harry.

« Rend toi à l'évidence Potter, tu n'es pas musicien. Dit il d'un ton calme et posé en jetant les bouts de papiers dans le feu de cheminée qui venait tout juste d'apparaître. Cesse avec ces torchons. Continu le quidditch si tu veux. Pour ça tu ne manques pas trop de talent. »

Harry crispa sa mâchoire. Comme le plus beau des mondes pouvait s'envoler en quelques mots.

« Soit, Malfoy. Articula péniblement le brun en s'approchant de lui. Je voulais trouver un moyen de m'exprimer et de positiver, mais si tu penses que j'ai fait le mauvais choix…

Je le pense, oui. Répondit froidement le serpentard.

Bien.

Et je n'aime pas les hommes…

Moi non plus. Et je paris qu'il ne s'est rien passé hier à la même heure ?

Tu supposes bien Potter. »

Harry soupira et se rapprocha rapidement pour embrasser le serpentard, mais celui-ci recula. Harry en fut déstabilisé.

« Tu ne plaisante pas ? Bredouilla le brun.

Non. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

Malfoy, écoutes, je viens de m'engueuler avec mes meilleurs amis, foutre en l'air le peu de conscience que j'avais, pour toi. Ne me laisses pas, s'il te plait…

Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, Potter…

Malfoy, c'est me tuer… je t'en pris…

Arrivera un jour où je te tuerais vraiment Potter. Murmura le blond. Ou du moins j'aiderais à cela… je suis né pour ça, et je l'ai accepté… On ne se parle plus à partir de ce jour… crois pas que ce soit facile pour moi…

Draco… si il le faut je ferais tout pour te faire plaisir, tout !

Adieu…

MALFOY ! »

Harry lui agrippa les poignets. Son regard était perdu. Draco remarqua seulement qu'il n'avait plus de lunettes. Mais il voyait, normalement ?…Le brun était bouleversé. Ses traits étaient tendus de désespoir, ses yeux verts, ses yeux magnifiques, étaient voilés sombrement par un trop plein de vie, un trop plein de souvenirs qui n'auraient jamais dus être. Pas de larme, mais tout en lui déversait une cascade sans fin, grondante et dangereuse. La mal ronge les âmes, l'amour est un mal bien grand.

« Je me suis décidé, Potter… murmura faiblement Draco sans parvenir à détourner les yeux. Laisse moi m'en aller…

Dit moi que tu reviendras demain… supplia Harry.

Je ne reviendrais jamais…

Embrasse moi…

Non.

Dit moi que tu…

Potter, lâches moi ! Hurla Draco en se débattant.

Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ! Répliqua Harry, rageur, en serrant sa prise d'avantage. Je voulais que tu m'aimes, je voulais juste être heureux, oublier ! J'ai composé toute une vie sur un piano, dans le seul besoin de t'embrasser, de te dire combien je voulais que tu m'aimes ! Je ne veux pas que tu m'ignores ! Je ne cherche pas une vie simple, il y a bien longtemps que j'y ai renoncé, je veux juste une vie avec toi !

Renonce aussi à ça Potter… Lâches moi, je t'en pris… »

Harry le toisa de ses émeraudes et, doucement, le lâcha et recula.

« T'es qu'un abrutit, Malfoy… » Murmura-t-il aigrement.

Draco ne dit rien, tourna les talons et courut vers la sortie. Il ne se dirigea pas vers sa salle commune. Il avait le cœur serré, très serré… il tourna un couloir, descendit deux escaliers, pris un passage secret, traversa deux autre couloirs, encore un passage, et se retrouva face à un tableau. Un serpent minuscule s'enroulant autours d'une rose sanglante et épineuse.

« Vipérato… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le passage s'ouvrit, mais il ne rentra que de quelques pas dans la pièce. Snape se leva de son fauteuil, surpris, et approcha un peu.

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce que… »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase lorsque son filleul se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, pitoyablement, douloureusement, sans parvenir à avancer d'un pas de plus. Rogue s'approcha et le tira pour qu'il s'asseye sur un canapé de son salon privé.

« Draco, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le professeur d'une voix difficilement douce mais au moins rassurante.

Je… je veux voir Guenièvre… je veux… lui parler… j'en peux plus… j'ai fait… une bêtise…j'ai… j'ai…

Shuuuuuut. Murmura le professeur de potion en serrant son filleul contre lui. Calme toi… je vais l'appeler… tu dormiras ici cette nuit… calme toi… »

Réponses aux reviews

Merci pour ta review Saaeliel, j'ai été très touché, car après tout, les critiques construisent les auteurs autant que les fics. A vrai dire, ayant posté cette fic dans un autre site, je déballerais mes chapitres déjà fait sans y retoucher. Oui c'est encore maladroit et timide mais je ne desespère pas de m'ameliorer: je ne peux empirer. J'ai changé, pour les reviews, je ne l'avais pas remarqué, donc merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Mélancolique, moi? Oui un peu... mais pas toujours. J'aime, tu trouveras ça idiot peut-être, la mélancolie, car c'est le sentiment que je trouve le plus proche de l'amour. Et quand je pense à l'amour que je rescent pour un certain jeune homme qui se reconnaitra sans mal, je me trouve inspiré... et crée cette mélancolie. Je vais bientôt poster ma meilleure fic, un recceuil de nouvelles en fait, Bulle De Savon. Et alors tu comprendras mieux ce que j'essaie de faire passer comme message. A bon entendeur...


	7. Chapter 6

**oOo 6ème CHAPITRE oOo**

« Shuuuuuut. Murmura le professeur de potion en serrant son filleul contre lui. Calme toi… je vais l'appeler… tu dormiras ici cette nuit… calme toi… »

Severus le fit s'allonger sur le canapé en se levant lui-même. Draco était toujours secoué de violents sanglots à peine étouffés. Severus ne se formalisa pas du fait que le blond préfère se confier à sa marraine plutôt qu'à lui. Elle était plus patiente et douce avec lui, ils avaient partagés bien plus de choses ensemble… Il s'approcha du feu, pris une boite près de lui et jeta la poudre verte qu'elle contenait dans l'âtre. Les flammes prirent une teinte vert émeraude qui donna le tournis à Draco, qui préféra fermer les yeux.

« Guenièvre ! Appela sèchement Severus. Ton filleul a un problème, rejoins nous immédiatement ! »

Il y eut quelques très lointains chuchotements, puis une soudaine explosion et Guenièvre apparut, couverte de suie et la mine inquiète. Elle était grande, aux immenses cheveux châtains, à la peau pâle, lèvres fines et nez mince et long. Ses yeux sombres se posèrent très brièvement sur le professeur de potion puis tendrement sur le fragile Draco étendu sur le canapé. Elle se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Draco, ce que tu m'as manqué ! dit elle d'un voix douce et maternelle. Allons, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, mon chéri ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

J'ai… j'ai fais une… une bêtise… une énorme… bêtise… hoqueta-t-il en se serrant contre Guenièvre. Je n'ai… je n'ai… j'ai…

Shuut, respire lentement Draco, calme toi. Murmura Guenièvre en séchant de ses longs doigts fins ses joues humides. Reprend toi, et explique moi cette bêtise.

Je sais… que tu ne… tu m'en veux pour… la marque… mais je ne… je ne voulais pas… je l'aime… je te jure que je l'aime… je veux pas lui faire… de mal !

Tu l'aimes ? Répéta Severus en s'agenouillant près d'eux. Qui ? »

…

« Harry ! » s'écria Hermione en se levant de son fauteuil.

Harry était revenu dans la salle commune, le visage luisant d'une ressente humidité et les doigts en sang. Quand il vit ses amis se lever, apparemment inquiets, il leva le menton fièrement.

« Vous pouvez être content. Dit il froidement et d'une voix cassée et faible. C'est finit… comme ça a commencé… »

Ron baissa les yeux et Hermione, gênée aussi, rougit. Harry ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'excuser, ou même d'entamer une quelconque discussion et se rua dans les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Il ne parla pas aux garçons qui, assis sur leurs lits respectifs, parlaient avec animation du match de quidditch prévu deux jours plus tard. La discussion se tarit alors que le survivant s'allongeait brutalement sur son lit en tirant les rideaux de son baldaquin. Il y eut quelques murmures auxquels Harry ne fit pas attention, et la discussion sembla reprendre comme avant. Mais le rideau fut un moment ouvert et Neville s'assit timidement au bout de son lit. Le garçon sortait tout juste d'une courte dépression, qui avait laissé sur son physique une empreinte bien visible. Son visage était bien plus maigre qu'autrefois, comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs. Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus un peu ternes, mais reprenaient peu à peu leur lueur vive et naïve. Sa peau était un peu plus pâle et ses mains tremblaient un peu, parfois… Harry le regarda sans un mot, neutre en tout. Tout ce dont il avait envi c'était pleurer, encore, mais pas devant quelqu'un. Neville paraissait gêné.

« Harry… dit il d'une voix basse et mal assurée. Je… je suis au courant pour toi et Malefoy…

C'est terminé. Coupa sèchement le brun. Et comment es-tu au courant ?

J'ai… j'ai entendu Ron et Hermione en parler… je me suis fâché contre eux parce que… parce qu'ils pensaient que c'était une mauvaise chose, et qu'ils disaient des mauvaises choses… sur les homos… je suis pas d'accord avec eux ! On aime qui on veut ! Serpentard, homme, on en a rien à faire… je les imaginais pas comme ça…

C'est gentille Neville. Remercia le garçon avec un minuscule sourire. Moi non plus je ne les imaginais pas comme ça…

Alors c'est vraiment finit avec Malefoy ?

Oui… murmura amèrement Harry. Mais en fait on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça a commencé un jour. Neville ?

Oui ?

Sort avec moi ! »

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait enormement plaisir, donc bah je vous poste trois chapitre au lieu d'un, n'est-ce pas formidable?


	8. Chapter 7

**oOo 7ème CHAPITRE oOo**

Severus se rapprocha de sa cheminée et n'y bougea pas. Guenièvre fredonnait encore doucement, assise près du corps endormi de Draco, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Son visage exprimait une infinie douceur. Mais, en se tournant vers Severus, son expression fut glaciale.

« Merci de m'avoir appelé. Dit elle d'une voix neutre.

C'est lui qui l'a demandé, pas moi. Répliqua sèchement le maître des potions.

Tu es conscient que tout ceci est de ta faute ? »

Severus se retourna vers elle, furieux.

« De ma faute ? Répéta-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller le garçon. De ma faute si Draco est tombé sous le charme de Potter ?

De ta faute si il souffre de cet amour, Severus ! Tu avais dit que tu l'empêcherais de se détruire en suivant les traces de son abrutit de père !

Je ne suis pas responsable de Draco ! Je ne l'ai pas traîné face à Voldemort !

Mais tu aurais du le retenir ! S'insurgea-t-elle en se relevant brusquement. Ah, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je discute de ça avec toi, tu es incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour les autre ! Je m'en vais. Si Draco a besoin de moi, qu'il n'hésite pas. Bonsoir Severus. »

Elle prit de la poudre de cheminette et la lança dans le feu, mais Severus la retint par le poignet.

« Draco devra oublier tout ça, Guenièvre ! Prévint il si bas que s'en était presque inaudible. Tu le sais, pour sa survie. Il devra oublier Potter. Ce qu'il a fait n'était pas une bêtise. C'était au contraire une excellente chose.

N'essaie pas de me convaincre que mon filleul est heureux, Severus. Répliqua Guenièvre avec froideur. Regarde le, pauvre gosse … C'est un gosse, Severus, oui ! Si il devait lui arriver malheur, j'en mourrais, mais avant je tuerais tous ceux qui l'auront fait souffrir, toi le premier. Au moindre problème, j'interviendrais. Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas Severus.

Ca je le sais, Gwenn… je sais que tu n'abandonne jamais… » Murmura-t-il en la lâchant.

Elle entra dans l'âtre et dit d'une voix sombre : « manoir des quatre vents », avant de disparaître.

…

« Dray, tu as une mine effroyable ! Assura Pansy.

Mphhh… marmonna Draco, la tête dans ses bras croisés.

Ca s'est si mal passé que ça ?

Pire que tout… catastrophique… affreux… j'ai peur que te sortir tout le vocabulaire destiné à cette soirée prenne trop de ton précieux temps Pansy. Dit Draco d'une voix cassée sans pour autant relever la tête.

A ce point ?... Désolé. Dit elle alors qu'il levait vers elle des yeux vitreux. C'est juste que… Potter ne semblait pas bien abattu en entrant dans la grande salle. »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Ca a bien changé par rapport à hier alors… releva-t-il. Et pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Tu sais… je sais pas garder un secret, encore moins avec toi, alors… bah regarde le… »

Draco releva mollement la tête et regarda de ses yeux gris pluvieux la table des griffondors. Il mit du temps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, et pour cause, il ne le cherchait pas dans une telle occupation. Le survivant décolla ses lèvres de Neville et tourna un court instant ses yeux émeraudes vers lui. Draco le regarda, inexpressif, blasé, et se leva calmement pour partir de la salle. Il faudra bien une ou deux journées pour vraiment oublier, et après… il passerait à autre chose. N'est-ce pas ?

…

Harry regarda Draco s'en aller du coin de l'œil. Neville pesta.

« Je te dit non une centaine de fois et tu m'embrasse en public ! Se plaint-il. Je ne sortirais pas avec toi ! Je ne sers qu'à rendre mal Malefoy et c'est aussi méchant pour moi que pour lui !

Désolé ! Se défendit Harry. Mais maintenant tout le monde nous a vu ! Ron, cesse de gober les mouches, je fais ce que je veux ! »

Ron avait totalement bloqué en voyant Harry embrasser Neville. Malefoy, c'était déjà un choc… mais Neville !

« Ca veut dire quoi ça, mais maintenant tout le monde nous a vu ! S'énerva le garçon. Ils ne pensent quand même pas qu'on est ensembles !

Sûrement que si… pourquoi ?

POURQUOI ! »

Neville se leva, excédé, et partit jusqu'au hall. Harry fit la moue et bouda. Hermione voulut enfin engager la conversation.

« Harry… désolé pour la dernière fois, on…

Vous étiez écoeurés que votre meilleur ami dévoile au grand jour son homosexualité, c'est bien normal ! Coupa sèchement le brun.

Ecoute, nous ne sommes pas coincés à ce point ! Nous t'aimons, quelles que soient tes préférences…

Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit à Neville hier ! Siffla de nouveau le brun, bien décidé à leur reprocher jusqu'au bout leur comportement.

Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas ensemble ? » S'étonna Ron.

Il y eut un instant de silence puis Hermione et Harry éclatèrent de rire. Le rouquin se vexa.

« Non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de parler ! fit remarquer Harry, une fois calmé. C'est fou ce que tu suis les conversations !

Bon, tu nous pardonne ou il faut qu'on lèche tes chaussures ? demanda Ron.

Vous ne tournerez pas la tête quand je vous dirais que je suis amoureux d'un garçon ?

Promis ! Dirent ils tous les deux.

Vous accepterez mon choix, quelque soit celui que j'aurais choisit ?

Sauf si c'est Mal…

Promis ! Assura Hermione en donnant un coup de coude à son petit ami.

Je suis amoureux de Draco. »

Hermione sourit et Ron se retint à grand peine de soupirer, grimacer ou autre chose dans ce goût là. Maintenant qu'il était lancé, Harry se dit qu'il était inutile de cacher le reste.

« Je ne sais pas comment c'est venu. Dit il. Simplement… il dégage en lui quelque chose de merveilleux. Au début, c'était une passion passagère, due à nos querelles sûrement, mais depuis qu'il est venu pour la première fois dans la salle sur demande, et qu'il a modifié cette note sur ma partition… j'ai compris que quelque chose d'autre nous liait. Hermione, tu m'as déjà entendue jouer, non ?

Oui. Répondit Hermione, surprise et captivée à la fois par cet élan de romantisme que Ron qualifiait mentalement de 'gerbant'.

As-tu imaginé quelque chose en particulier, des choses que tu n'aurais jamais vu, qui me concernerait… ?

Non, jamais. Assura-t-elle.

Et bien lui voit… il lit ma pensée, il décrypte parfaitement le message que je veux faire passer dans mes compositions, il me l'a dit, il a tout compris ! Et il a cette manière de les jouer, ou de les chanter, il… me fascine ! Je ne comprend pas… hier… j'ai eut tellement mal… »

Il détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

« Et tu as voulu te venger en embrassant Neville ce matin. Acheva Hermione.

Il n'a même pas réagi. Se lamenta le survivant. Ca veut dire qu'il s'en fiche, n'est-ce pas ?... Bien sûr, il me hait. Tu crois que je peux l'oublier ?

Après ce que tu viens de nous dire, Harry, n'y compte même pas ! Assura amèrement Ron. T'auras la paix que quand il t'aura sauté au cou en te jurant amour et fidélité, ce qui n'est à mon avis pas près d'arriver…

Ron ! S'offusqua Hermione face au manque de diplomatie du rouquin.

Quoi ! Je ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs, moi ! »

Harry savait bien que Ron avait raison. Pas la peine de rêver, il n'aura jamais rien de lui. Ils allèrent en cours.

…

Un autre jour :

Draco s'allongea sur son lit et, fermant les yeux, sourit. Dans une heure et demie il partirait d'ici pour passer noël chez Guenièvre, aux Quatre Vents. Elle lui avait promis de lui changer les idées et il avait accepté tout de suite, se contentant d'une très brève lettre à sa mère pour expliquer sa destination, assurant que de toute façon elle n'avait rien à dire, il était suffisamment grand pour prendre ses décisions seul. Plus de Potter et d'amours foireux, plus de stress pendant les cours, et enfin de la bonne musique à entendre et à jouer. Il serait seul pendant une semaine avec sa marraine : il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

En entrant au manoir des Quatre Vents, Guenièvre s'empressa de le débarrasser de sa valise et son manteau plein de neige et de l'installer dans l'immense salon aux couleurs vives et chaleureuses, avec une tasse de chocolat chaud.

« C'est ta vie de célibat qui te pousse à jouer les mamies gâteau ? Railla-t-il quand elle lui mit la tasse brûlante dans les mains.

Hey, je ne te permets pas ! Ria la femme en s'asseyant en face de lui. Je suis célibataire, et alors ? C'est une question de choix !

Dit plutôt que personne ne supporte ton mauvais caractère ! Ricana le blond, en plissant les yeux avec malice.

Je n'ai pas mauvais caractère ! S'énerva immédiatement Guenièvre. Oh et puis zut, oui je suis une Snape, je le sais… et toi, le cœur, ça va mieux ? demanda-t-elle plus doucement.

Bof… dit il en haussant les épaules, les yeux rivés sur son chocolat fumant. Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que tout est allé vite, que c'est une bonne chose que j'ai rompu, et en même temps… il me manque. Mais je ne peux pas retourner en arrière.

Draco. Dit Guenièvre d'une voix pleine de reproche. Déjà, alors que je t'ai prévenue depuis ta petite enfance que jamais il ne fallait rejoindre le camp de Tu Sais Qui, tu y est allé tête baissé ! Maintenant, il te reste une solution pour t'en sortir : ne jamais répondre à ses appels !

Il me tuera si je fais ça. Marmonna-t-il. Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais comme je l'ai dit, je peux pas retourner en arrière. »


	9. Chapter 8

**oOo 8ème CHAPITRE oOo**

Harry se leva de bon matin. C'était Noël après tout ! Il jeta un faible regard sur la pile de cadeau entassée devant son lit, se disant qu'il l'ouvrirait plus tard, quand tout le monde serait réveillé. Il alla dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et s'installa sous la douche. Tandis que l'eau chaude ruisselait à grosses gouttes sur lui, désengourdissant ses membres gelés, il ferma les yeux. Il s'était dit que tout cela n'était qu'une exagération, qu'il avait juste besoin de soutient et qu'il avait vu en Draco un échappatoire à sa mélancolie. Puis il racontait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Ensuite il se disait qu'il fallait passer à autre chose, et son esprit restait focalisé sur la seule pensée d'une note sur une partition, et d'un petit baiser sur le front donné au détours d'un couloir… il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, il n'était plus maître de rien en lui. Plus de motivation, plus d'envie. Il s'était juré de ne plus être malheureux ! Oui mais… quand on est le survivant ? Quand on est Potter, le Saint Potter ? Peut on… a-t-on le droit d'être heureux ! A-t-on le droit de tomber amoureux !

Harry abattit de toutes ses forces son poing contre le mur, crispant sa mâchoire pour ne pas hurler. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait dedans autant de détresse que de haine. De haine pour lui-même, de haine pour Voldemort. Il n'avait pas voulu écouter Draco ! Il ne voulait pas que ce seul amour devienne mangemort !

« Viendras un jour où je te tuerais vraiment Potter… » Cette phrase n'avait aucun sens pour lui : il était déjà mort de sa main. Il voulait le récupérer, il voulait l'embrasser, même si il essayait de le repousser, même si il se débattait, si il l'insultait, même si il devait le haïr, qu'il le fasse près de lui, mais qu'il ne l'ignore pas ! Partit, il était partit, on ne savait où, on ne savait pourquoi… Harry, dans toute sa détresse, n'avait pas vu celle de Draco. Et au fond, il ne pensait vraiment pas l'apprendre de sitôt…

…

Guenièvre s'approcha doucement de la petite porte en bois, un plateau à la main. Elle l'ouvrit d'un coude et entra dans l'immense chambre blanche ou bois qu'elle réservait à son filleul les très rares fois où il venait chez elle. Elle déposa silencieusement le plateau sur le petit bureau à gauche du grand lit aux draps verts et s'assit sur le lit. Elle observa calmement le jeune homme allongé sur le côté, ses cheveux blonds tombant légèrement sur son visage plus pâle encore qu'eux. Il était si délicat ce petit homme. Même endormi il inspirait le respect, par sa beauté et la douceur de ses traits. Il avait cette caractéristique des plus beaux bijoux d'être toujours lisse, éclatant, et si les rideaux n'étaient pas encore fermés, il semblerait que son front si adorable soit d'égale couleur que ce mur d'un blanc neigeux. Il ouvrit les yeux sans mal. Il était déjà réveillé. Il n'esquissa aucun autre mouvement, regardant, rassuré, la grande femme attendrie face à lui. Il n'avait jamais compris comment Guenièvre, qui était si célèbre parmi la communauté sorcière pour ses spectacles musicaux et ses performances personnelles dans tous les arts, puisse rester aussi simple. Et comment cette femme sèche et hautaine qui parlait avec dégoût à un Severus si semblable à elle, puisse être aussi aimante et attentive envers lui ? Elle lui dégagea ses cheveux d'une caresse.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Draco se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Elle sourit largement et se releva pour aller chercher le plateau.

« Et bien j'ai ce qu'il te faut : un bon petit déjeuner au lit, y'a rien de mieux pour oublier une mauvaise nuit ! »

Il ri et se releva d'un coude alors qu'elle posait le plateau entre eux. Elle lui tendit un bol de café bien chaud qu'il prit avec des mains légèrement tremblantes. Guenièvre fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as froid ? demanda-t-elle.

Un peu, mais c'est surtout qu'il fait très sombre… dit il d'une voix encore légèrement endormie.

Oui, tu as raison… »

Elle prit sa baguette et d'un geste élégant ouvrit les rideaux et ralluma un feu dans la cheminée. La pièce semblait bien plus chaleureuse et réconfortante ainsi. Draco sourit doucement et but une gorgé de café.

« Prend ton temps mon chéri, personnellement je ne suis pas pressée d'aller découvrir mes cadeaux ! Assura Gwenn avec un petit sourire.

Combien ? demanda Draco avec moquerie, en la regardant du coin de l'oeil.

Trente-sept quand je suis montée. » Marmonna la jeune femme en croisant les bras.

Draco éclata de rire. Voilà bien autre chose qui caractérisait Guenièvre : son nombre incalculable d'ex-amants. Malgré le fait, et pour certains depuis des années, qu'elle les ait tous laissés tombé, il continuaient à lui offrir fleurs, boites de chocolats, bijoux, robes de soirées, dîners dans les restaurants sorciers les plus chics du monde entier et parfois demandes en mariages… un calvaire qui, quoi qu'elle en dise, l'amusait au plus haut point. Ce n'était pas une ancienne serpentard pour rien, elle avait du sang Snape dans les veines tout de même !

« Néanmoins… ajouta-t-elle en sortant de sa poche un petit paquet bleu qu'elle posa sur le plateau. En voici un que je veux te voir ouvrir maintenant ! »

Il regarda le paquet avec un petit sourire, reposa son bol et le prit délicatement dans ses mains. Il défit lentement le ruban argenté, savourant le plaisir d'être là, au calme, avec une personne aussi formidable que Guenièvre, sans savoir que quelques minutes plus tard, sa vie basculerait définitivement. Il défit le papier et en sortit un tout petit écrin de bois ouvragé. Son sourire se figea. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, son sang s'était figé. Un pincement à l'estomac, un pressentiment… de façon bien moins assuré, il releva le couvercle. Il y avait une chaîne avec un petit médaillon, le tout dans de l'argent. Il hésita, se mordit la lèvre et referma brutalement le petit couvercle.

« Je… je peux pas marraine… bredouilla-t-il en reposant l'écrin sur le plateau.

Mais si tu peux ! Assura Guenièvre, stupéfaite par le refus du blond. Ton père n'a plus rien à dire contre ça maintenant !

Non, Gwenn, écoutes…

Draco ! »

C'était ferme. Il leva des yeux inquiets vers elle. Elle semblait sûre d'elle.

« Tu as du talent. Dit elle calmement, la mine sérieuse. Tu joues depuis tout petit, je t'ais appris tout ce que j'en savais, et je t'interdis de remettre cette éducation en doute ! Tu sais comment je fonctionne, tu as des idées, de l'audace, et c'est ce qu'il faut pour ce métier ! Oh, je ne dis pas que tu en feras ton métier, mais cette tournée, tu la feras avec moi !

Guenièvre, ce médaillon signifie bien que tu m'engages dans ta troupe, et je ne peux pas !

Mais Dray, tu en meurs d'envie depuis toujours !

Bien entendu que j'en crève d'envie, tient ! Mais… »

Guenièvre lui colla un doigt sur la bouche avec douceur. Elle prit la petite boite, en sortie le médaillon, qui représentait un S semblant être constitué d'une multitude de minuscules fils d'argent se croisant parfois ou laissant des espaces vides, et le tendit, paume ouverte, à son filleul.

« Cette tournée est très importante pour moi. » Dit elle simplement.

Il n'hésita plus qu'une fraction de seconde et prit le médaillon qu'il passa soigneusement autours de son cou, avant d'embrasser sa marraine sur la joue, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle ri un peu et prit un toast sur le plateau.

« Allez, mange avant que ce soit froid !

Dit, ta troupe, elle est finit ou 'encore en travaux' ? demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

Oh, il manque plus qu'un pianiste, mais ça devrait se trouver !...

Un pianiste… » répéta Draco dans un murmure.

Guenièvre, voyant le visage de son filleul se troubler de nouveau, soupira.

« Ah non hein, tu recommence pas ta déprime, t'es là pour te changer les idées je te rappelle ! fit elle en le prenant dans ses bras pour la énième fois de son séjours. Et bien quoi, tu as quoi contre les pianistes ?

Potter… c'est comme ça que… qu'il m'a séduit… il jouait du piano.

Vraiment ? fit elle, sceptique. Et il jouait bien ?

Un virtuose ! Assura le blond avec sérieux.

Où a-t-il appris ?

Tout seul… »

Guenièvre ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Autodidacte ? s'étonna-t-elle. Bien, bien… et depuis quand ?

Depuis l'été dernier. »

Guenièvre se redressa parfaitement. Elle fixait le serpentard.

« Draco, c'est impossible…

Je t'assure que ce l'est, tu me connais, je suis très critique !

Oui, et c'est aussi pour ça que je t'ais fait intégrer ma troupe, mais… il a l'oreille absolue ? Et tu ne l'as pas encore demandé en mariage, un bijou comme ça ! »

Elle éclata de rire. Draco ne goûtait pas vraiment la plaisanterie.

« Je le veux ! Assura Guenièvre.

Non, Gwenn, non ! répliqua-t-il, catégorique.

Si ! Je vais à Poudlard dès aujourd'hui, et tu viens avec moi ! »


	10. Chapter 9

**oOo 9ème CHAPITRE oOo**

Harry, Ron et Hermione parlaient avec plus ou moins d'animation de la fête de Noël organisée le soir même. La décoration était déjà installée et la neige tombait drue au dehors. Harry avait retrouvé un semblant de bonne humeur, même si ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde…

« Bah Neville, il est passé où ton Ryry ? Ricana Seamus en passant derrière le garçon, dans le grand hall.

-NOUS NE SOMMES PAS ENSEMBLE ! » S'enerva le garçon, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Depuis ce fameux matin, tout le monde le harcelait avec des « il est où ton Ryry ? » ou « C'est pas bien de faire attendre son chéri ! » ou encore « Si j'étais toi je ferais attention à pas le perdre ! » Un baiser volé et vous êtes catalogués Petit copain du survivant !... Tache qu'il ne souhaitait à personne.

Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans le fameux couloirs. Tout le monde se retournait sur le passage d'une grande et élégante femme aux très longs cheveux châtains et au regard fier suivie d'un Draco Malefoy désemparé, rougissant et la tête baissée, soit une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard !

« Tu peux me ré expliquer pourquoi tu as besoin de moi pour engager Potter ? demanda Draco en lançant un regard mi inquiet, mi furieux, à une bande de filles gloussant stupidement à leur passage.

Pour faire l'appas ! répondit Guenièvre comme si c'était une évidence. Si au départ il ne veut pas, ta simple vue le fera changer d'avis ! »

Draco marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Guenièvre eut un faible rire en le voyant ainsi bouder. Et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant, à l'autre bout de son couloir, Severus Snape arpenter le mur, la mine renfrognée comme toujours. Elle l'arrêta alors qu'il avait décidé dès l'instant où il l'avait vu de l'ignorer. Elle voulait lui en faire baver un petit peu…

« Severus, comment vas-tu ? » s'écria-t-elle bien fort pour que tous les rares élèves présents les remarque, obligeant ainsi Severus à la regarder.

Elle lui colla un petit baiser sur la joue qui le fit rougir, en grande partie d'humiliation.

« Je suis vraiment navrée pour la dernière fois tu sais, je voulais pas te menacer ! ajouta-t-elle avec une moue adorable qui provoqua plus de ricanements encore. Tu me pardonnes n'est-ce pas ?

Guenièvre, je dois y aller… marmonna le professeur des potions en cherchant à s'éclipser.

Severus, je suis vraiment malheureuse tu sais, je t'en pris pardonne moi ! Tient, un dîner, ce soir ! Oh, ne refuse pas Sésé, s'il te plait ! »

Les ricanements et gloussements fusèrent avec plus de conviction encore et Severus lança un regard plus noir que noir à sa cousine qui lui faisait un sourire radieux.

« Je ne suis pas libre ce soir. Répondit enfin le sombre homme d'une voix glaciale.

Oh, mais ce n'est que partie remise Sésé, dans ce cas ! Merci mon petit grognon, tu as raison, je ne vais pas te retarder plus longtemps ! »

Elle lui envoya un petit baiser soufflé, eut un rire clair et repris sa marche sans prendre en compte les regards pleins de promesses de meurtres de son 'cousin chéri'.

« T'es vache, tu aurais pas du lui faire ça tu sais ! Gronda Draco. Ca va retomber sur Potter, après ! Je le sais d'expérience…

On s'inquiéterait pour son petit fantasme à lunettes, hum ?

Oh, tait-toi, par pitié… tient, le voilà, avec la sang de bourbe et la belette !

Charmants surnoms, très poétiques… » Remarqua Guenièvre avec une grimace mécontente.

Elle regarda le jeune homme, sans lunette d'ailleurs, trônant à quelques mètres à peine d'eux.

« Excuse-moi de te dire ça, mon chéri, mais tu as très mauvais goût. Marmonna Guenièvre en voyant le jeans délavé et le tee-shirt dépareiller cent fois trop grand d'Harry.

-J'avoue que c'est pas une gravure de mode niveau vêtement, mais de là à dire qu'il est pas trop mignon…

- Non, tu as raison… bon j'y vais !

-NON ! »

Ce cri fit se retourner le trio d'inséparables et Harry afficha une mine stupéfaite en voyant le blond, rougissant, baisser la tête tandis que la belle femme avançait dans sa direction. Elle lui tendit une main élégante avec un sourire poli.

« Monsieur Potter, ravie de faire votre connaissance ! »

Le brun la regarda un moment, hébété, avant de lui serrer la main.

« Heu… moi de même…

-Je suis Guenièvre Snape. Dit elle avec une fierté à peine voilée, sans faire attention aux mines ahuries de Ron et Hermione. D'après ce que j'ai entendue dire, vous avez été élevé par des moldus, je me doute bien que vous ne devez pas me connaître : je suis la fondatrice du Snape Orchestra, et l'on m'a dit que vous aviez des… prédispositions, en piano ? »

Harry afficha une mine encore plus surprise et tourna de nouveaux les yeux vers Malefoy qui contemplait avec passion les dalles sous ses pieds, avec l'intention évidente de s'y enfoncer.

« Heu… un peu… mais je… bredouilla-il.

Bien, j'aimerais vous faire passer à l'essai afin que vous entriez dans la troupe et fassiez la tournée avec nous !

Vous savez, un camarade m'a assuré que je n'étais pas fait pour la musique, sans doute avait il raison… »

Draco baissa encore plus la tête si c'était possible. Il reprenait du service le Potter !

« Cela sera à moi d'en juger, monsieur Potter. Répliqua Guenièvre. Après-demain, rejoignez-moi à Prés-au-Lard à 10h00 précise du matin ! Je vous préviens, j'aime la ponctualité ! Vous aurez une autorisation du professeur Dumbledor, que je préviendrais, il connaît mes méthodes et n'y verra aucun inconvénient.

Mais je n'ais jamais dit que j'acceptais ! fit remarquer le brun.

Vous n'acceptez pas ? » demanda alors la jeune femme.

Draco, qui tripotait nerveusement son médaillon, se rendit compte de son erreur quand deux émeraudes se posèrent sur lui et qu'un sourire vengeur se dessina sur le visage du survivant.

« Si, bien sûr ! répondit Harry. A après-demain, donc ?

C'est cela… heu, une dernière chose monsieur Potter… vous n'avez plus de lunettes ?

Hein ? Ah, non, c'est vrai. Heu, mon amie, Hermione, m'a trouvé un sort pour corriger ma vue…

Et ça marche bien ? Vous devez avoir une bonne vue pour ce travail !

Oui, oui, ça marche très bien !

Bon, alors au revoir monsieur Potter !

Au revoir Miss Snape… au revoir Draco ! »

Draco rougie et marmonna un vague « 'rvoir » avant de s'éclipser, traînant presque sa marraine par la manche.

Harry de son côté, regardait le couloir maintenant vide d'un air rêveur, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il allait jouer avec Draco ! Enfin, il allait pouvoir l'approcher, et peut-être l'étreindre, l'embrasser, dans les coulisses, lui faire du pied au moment des repas, venir squatter son lit… houlà, ça chauffait là-dedans ! Et Hermione sembla s'en rendre compte avant Ron.

« Bon, Harry, vient, on va se préparer pour ce soir !

Harry, tu te rends compte, tu vas jouer dans le Snape Orchestra ! s'écria enfin le rouquin. Même si c'est une Snape, c'est la musicienne classique la plus célèbre du monde sorcier à l'heure actuelle ! Elle entame sa première tournée mondiale dans trois mois ! »

Le brun sourit encore plus. Un tour du monde… très romantique… il n'arrivait plus à penser, il était sur un petit nuage vert et argent…

**Réponses aux reviews**

Merci à:

gally84,lilly.malefoy,Saaeliel,Lyls,ness, lil'b,M...,aLiRiA,Hisokaren,HK inouko,Sahada,Thealie,CamDark, Spirit, Egwene Al' Vere, tatunette,Tatu Serdra, BizZ lowrana, Llily.B et tous ceux que j'aurais pu oublier.

Je suis désolé de ne pas répondre vraiment aux reviews, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elles soient si nombreuses! Ca me touche, en tout cas je les ai toutes adorées! Et pour vous montrer que je suis de bonne fois, en plus de vous servir deux chapitres au lieu d'un, je vous promet d'écrire chacune de vos reviews sur des post-it collés sur mon ordi pour me souvenir de tout et vous faire des RAR digne de ce nom! GROS BISOUS DE POTTY, JE VOUS AIME!


	11. Chapter 10

**oOo 10ème CHAPITRE oOo**

On ne décide jamais de quand ça va arriver, avec qui, en quelle circonstance, où… on ne décide pas plus à quelle intensité notre cœur va battre, et pour combien de temps. On ne sait jamais si c'était finalement évident, ou si au contraire ce sentiment est paradoxal, et purement immoral au fond… mais quand on aime, il n'y a rien à faire. L'amour c'est une maladie incurable, heureusement pour certains, malheureusement pour d'autres. Car si elle peut blesser, cette infection de l'âme, si elle peut saigner les cœurs et brûler les yeux, si elle peut tuer, enfin, elle est également capable de combattre d'autres maux, plus profonds, plus anciens, plus cachés et plus sombres. Des maux qui rongent depuis longtemps nos nuits et nos jours.

Harry était passé si vite du rire aux larmes, et des larmes au rire, qu'il ne pouvait vraiment déterminer si le mal était guérissant ou foudroyant. Et comme les milliers, les milliards de victimes de l'amour, il n'aurait jamais su, dès l'instant ou il l'avait vu, qu'il aimerait son pire ennemi ! Qu'il l'aimerait à s'en rendre malade, comme ils s'insultaient chaque jours avec hargne et cruauté ! Qu'il l'aimerait à cette époque ou Voldemort était une si forte menace contre lui et ses proches ! Qu'il aimerait un fils de mangemort, non, un mangemort lui-même ! Qu'il l'aimerait à en oublier qui il était, pourquoi… qu'il l'aimerait à en détester le jour qui les séparait et en adorer la nuit qui le laissait ému, seul dans le noir, auprès de ses rêves ! Qu'il adorerait la lune pour ses reflets d'argents si semblables aux cheveux de Draco ! Qu'il l'aimerait, un point c'est tout. Et il se sentait près à l'aimer ! Il voulait le prendre au creux de ses bras, se perdre dans ses yeux gris et mourir sous ses baisers.

Draco avait du tant batailler pour savoir quelle route suivre, qu'il ne pouvait comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à cacher son cœur lourd d'un poids trop grand pour ses épaules jeunes. Le poids de l'amour, cette tare qu'il avait du renier, cette image vue et revue qui lui avait donné la nausée cent fois dans sa vie, si bien qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais en goûter la saveur. Et il aimait. Oh, rien d'étonnant à cela, n'est-ce pas ? C'est tellement cliché, les deux ennemis qui se rapprochent au plus fort de la guerre, pour finalement se tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! Et tellement douloureux… parce qu'on s'en veut, pour tout ce qu'on a dit, pour tout ce qu'on a fait sans pouvoir jamais le réparer, pour tout ce que nous pouvons encore faire… S'il avait su, pourtant, qu'il aimerait le survivant, St.Potter, Harry Potter! Serait-il resté là, les bras croisé, attendant que ça arrive ? Aurait-il fui ? Se serait-il fait marquer ? Il n'en savait rien. C'était tellement… contre nature ! Ce qu'il avait pris comme logique, l'écoeurait et l'attirait tout à la fois. Il avait voulu se séparer de cette vision si dure pour lui, et on le poussait toujours en arrière ! Rien, il ne pouvait rien y faire ! Tout le ramenait à Harry !

Harry qui dévalait plus qu'il ne descendait le chemin menant à Près Au Lard. Il avait si peur d'arriver en retard à son rendez-vous! Au bout du chemin, une longue silhouette gracieuse et féminine semblait attendre. Il accéléra l'allure et faillit même en tomber. Il avait un point de côté et respirait difficilement. Au moins, grâce au sort d'Hermione, il n'était pas, en plus, obligé de remonter sans cesse ses lunettes sur son nez ! Il arrivait au bout du chemin, et alors qu'il tentait de s'arrêter, son trop grand élan le fit percuter la femme, qui en tomba sous lui dans un cri.

« MR. POTTER ! »

Harry déglutit difficilement en se relevant d'un bond. Si il avait eut de gros doutes sur le lien de parenté qui unissait Guenièvre Snape à son redoutable professeur de potion, cet appel furieux et glacial si caractéristique ne pouvait que le confronter à la réalité : c'était bel et bien une Snape ! Elle aussi se releva, pestant pour sa robe à présent couverte de neige fondue et de boue. Elle lança un regard glacial à Harry, qui n'en menait pas large. Pour une première approche, c'était… percutant.

« Je… excusez-moi… je veux dire…» bredouilla-t-il un moment.

Je ne vous aurais pas pénalisée pour une minute de retard, mr.Potter ! fit elle remarquer d'un ton froid en lançant un sort rapide pour se sécher. Maintenant suivez-moi sagement, avant de faire d'autres bêtises que vous risquez clairement de regretter ! »

Il acquiesça, un peu honteux, et la suivit le long de la route enneigée. Ils s'engagèrent dans plusieurs petites ruelles du village, qu'il n'avait jamais traversées auparavant. Dans un silence pesant, le brun observa attentivement la femme près de lui. C'était plutôt une belle femme. Elle paraissait plus jeune qu'elle ne devait l'être, ses yeux sombres étaient vifs et mystérieux à la fois. Son nez était un peu long, mais ce n'était pas frappant… niveau caractère, de ce qu'il en avait vu, c'était une femme sûre d'elle, vive d'esprit et ambitieuse, précieuse et à l'esprit belliqueux… de quoi faire froid dans le dos. Ils stoppèrent brusquement leur marche devant une jolie petite maison à deux étages à la porte ouvragée. Guenièvre frappa le heurtoir par cinq fois avec une délicatesse incroyable, comme si les deux serpents de cuivre enlacés qui formaient l'anneau étaient sensibles à ses coups. La porte s'ouvrit sur un monsieur de trente-cinq ans, à la chevelure ébouriffée et déjà blanche et aux énormes lunettes trop lourdes pour son nez et grossissant ses yeux turquoises de façon effrayante. Il n'avait presque pas de rides et son visage fin avait un certain charme. Aux vues de l'air surpris et ravi qu'il afficha en voyant Guenièvre, Harry ne doutait pas qu'il avait été un de ses amants.

« Guenièvre ! dit-il d'une voix calme et douce. Si j'avais su que tu viendrais ! Que me vaut ta visite, ma chère ?

Vivrien Dolbert. Présenta Guenièvre à Harry. Voici Harry Potter. Vivrien est un ami, qui m'a aidé dans mes débuts en temps que musicien. Je viens souvent lui demander conseil.

Harry Potter ? S'étonna Vivrien en observant le garçon à la cicatrice bien visible. Et bah ça… »

Puis il se reprit avec un sourire poli mais distant :

« Souvent, Guenièvre, n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais, sachant que ta dernière visite date d'il y a dix mois… »

S'il n'avait pas ce physique étrange et disparate, Harry aurait pris cet homme pour Remus Lupin. Toujours calme et posé, cherchant avec toute la politesse et la galanterie possible à donner son point de vue. Ceci mit immédiatement cet homme en haut de l'estime du griffondor. Guenièvre ne sembla pas se soucier du reproche de son ami.

« Si longtemps ? dit-elle indifféremment. Comme le temps passe vite… j'aimerais que tu m'aides à auditionner ce jeune homme.

Je m'en doutais. Souris Vivrien en se décalant pour les laisser passer. Entrez, j'allais préparer du thé, si vous en voulez… »

Harry entra dans la demeure chaude et accueillante. Les murs de pierres et de bois étaient parfois recouverts de tableaux représentant des musiciens et musiciennes jouant sur des instruments tous plus enchanteurs les uns que les autres. Des canapés aux couleurs chaudes et orientales trônaient au centre de la pièce autours d'une table basse en chêne. Et tout autours, dans chaque coins de la pièce, un piano, une harpe,un violoncelle, une contrebasse, des flûtes de toute tailles, un saxophone, un xylophone… il se rendit vite compte que si la maison paraissait si modeste de l'extérieur, il n'en était rien ici. Le salon était si grand… au dessus de la cheminée, ronflant d'un feu de bois aux odeurs envoûtantes, trônaient des récompenses, des diplômes…

Harry se sentait bien ici. Vivrien les installa dans les fauteuils et fit apparaître un plateau avec une bouilloire, trois tasses contenant des feuilles de thé et une assiette de biscuits. Encore un coup de baguette est la théière devint brûlante. Il versa l'eau dans les tasses, avant de redresser sur son nez ses immenses lunettes.

« Merci. » Dit Harry alors qu'il lui tendait une tasse.

Guenièvre se contenta de faire un petit sourire absolument charmant qui fit un peu rougir l'homme.

« Alors, hum, mr. Potter… hésita le sorcier en cherchant à se donner une contenance. Vous auditionnez pour quel instrument ?

Piano. Répondit immédiatement Guenièvre à la place du brun, avant de tremper ses lèvres dans son thé.

Oh, je vois… bredouilla Vivrien avec une légère grimace. Autant vous prévenir, ça va être dur pour vous. Guenièvre est très critique en ce qui concerne cet instrument. Elle le juge trop… primaire.

Et j'ai raison ! répliqua-t-elle, coupant encore une fois la parole à Harry qui avait ouvert la bouche. Mais on m'a dit de ce garçon qu'il avait un talent tout particulier.

Ca m'étonnerais que Draco vous ais dit ça comme ça… » marmonna Harry entre ses dents, buvant une gorgée de thé.

Guenièvre lui lança un regard noir auquel il répondit par une rougeur peu commune.

« Nous allons rapidement le savoir de toute façon ! dit l'homme pour mettre fin à la colère silencieuse de la belle femme.

Que… commença le garçon.

Buvez votre thé et taisez-vous, monsieur Potter ! Ordonna sèchement Guenièvre. Vos questions stupides trouveront réponse très bientôt ! »

Harry ferma la bouche, indigné. Vivrien lui tapota l'épaule d'un geste théâtralement compatissant, et le survivant soupira en buvant son thé. Vivrien se rapprocha du piano et pianota rapidement chaque notes.

« Il n'est pas superbement accordé. » dit il sur un ton d'excuse, tandis que Harry, qui avait finit son thé, se levait pour se rapprocher de l'objet. « Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas eut de mains à faire vibrer.

Vous n'en jouez pas ? S'étonna Harry en contemplant le bel instrument.

Monsieur Potter, veuillez vous…

Allons, Guenièvre, il peut bien poser des questions ! Coupa gentiment le sorcier avec un regard de reproche. Et puis tant qu'il n'a pas auditionné et qu'il ne porte pas ton médaillon, tu n'es pas son patron, tu n'as donc rien à lui ordonner !

Et toi rien à m'interdire ! répliqua-t-elle avec un regard de prédatrice qui fit de nouveau rougir l'homme.

Et bien… heu, non, je ne joue pas… en fait, ces instruments sont… heu… des objets de collection. Bredouilla le sorcier, mal à l'aise. Je suis professeur particulier de musique, comme l'étais Guenièvre avant de créer sa troupe. Et bien, heu, asseyez-vous et dites-moi si le clavier vous convient.

Bien sûr que le clavier lui convient ! Coupa pour la énième fois Guenièvre qui s'était levée et obligea elle-même Harry à s'asseoir brutalement sur le siège. Je n'ais pas plus de temps à perdre, Dumbledor ne me l'a prêté que pour quatre heures, nous n'avons donc plus que trois heures pour l'auditionner. Bien installé mr. Potter ? Parfait ! Alors commençons ! »

Elle fit un mouvement élaguant avec sa baguette et un tout petit morceau de parchemin se matérialisa en guise de partition.

« Vous avez cinq minutes. » prévint la femme.

Harry, énervé, troublé et de plus en plus nerveux, contempla incrédule les trois rondes qui ornaient la seule portée de cette partition. Un profond silence s'installa, très vite entrecoupé d'un soupir consterné et d'un rire nerveux.

« J'ai l'impression de revoir Draco Malefoy ! commenta tranquillement Vivrien. En pire. Ajouta-t-il finallement.

Dit pas ça, Draco avait huit ans, lui, à l'époque ! marmonna Guenièvre en croisant les bras. Bon, mr. Potter, vous attendez quoi exactement?

Vous… vous me donnez cinq minutes pour jouer trois blanches ?

En bien pire en fait. Corrigea le sorcier en redressant ses hublots avec un petit rire.

Bon Dieu Potter, réfléchissez ! Vous croyez que j'évalue le niveau d'un concertiste sur uniquement trois notes ! S'écria Guenièvre, à bout.

Toi, tu as mal dormie. Remarqua Vivrien en tapotant le dos de Guenièvre. Tu t'énerves encore plus vite que d'habitude.

Peut-être que si tu venais dormir chez moi cette nuit, je rattraperais mon sommeil perdu ? Proposa la belle demoiselle en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. Improvisation Potter, je vous laisse cinq minutes, pas plus !

Mais, à quoi me sert la partition alors ? demanda Harry, pas loin de s'énerver lui aussi.

C'est un support. Expliqua calmement Vivrien en bâillonnant d'une main Guenièvre qui le mordit. HEY ! Sale peste, va !

Votre morceau doit être crée autours de ces trois notes. Bon, maintenant assez de bavardages inutiles et jouez, bon sang ! »

Harry s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Si c'était ça qu'il devait endurer pour entrer dans cette stupide troupe et retrouver son dragon, il était bien partit pour une nouvelle dépression… Ses doigts accrochèrent les touches plus qu'il ne les caressa. Et puis tout se confondit. Il voulait cette place… il la voulait, plus que tout au monde…

center … /center

CRACK !

Draco leva la tête de son livre quand Guenièvre apparut dans le salon. Elle paraissait énervée, et sa robe était tachée de boue… il haussa un sourcil avec un petit sourire moqueur et suffisant, un sourire made in Malfoy en somme.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il, tandis qu'elle enlevait sa cape pour l'accrocher.

Alors ce type est un abrutit maladroit et trop bavard ! dit elle plus ou moins calmement.

Je vois… »

Il sourit plus franchement et se replongea dans sa lecture.

« Donc, poursuivit-il avec bonne humeur, tu ne l'as pas engagé !

Si. »

Le blond en fit tomber son livre à terre et se retourna vers sa marraine, avec des yeux ronds. C'était à elle de se moquer de lui cette fois.

« C'est peut-être un idiot, mais il a du talent ! Et au final, pour moi, c'est la seule chose qui compte. »

Alors que Draco se renfrognait, Guenièvre lui sourit gentiment.

« Je ferais en sorte que vous vous voyez le moins possible, c'est promis. Je l'ai déjà prévenu, et même si il avait l'air dépité, il sait que c'est ça ou rien.

Tu me promets, je ne le croiserais pas ? demanda le blond.

Tu ne le croiseras quasiment pas, mais vous vous verrez quand même. Disons que vous n'aurez pas à vous parler. Vivrien te souhaite le bonjour…

Ah… » fit le serpentard en reprenant sa lecture tombée à terre.

Alors que Guenièvre montait prendre un douche à l'étage, Draco soupira, posa son livre à côté de lui et passa sa main sur son visage avec lassitude. Il était plutôt soulagé que Guenièvre ne cherche pas à jouer les entremetteuses, et se mêle de sa vie privée plus que de raison. Lui-même se retenait de le faire avec sa marraine. La voire toujours batifoler à droite à gauche avait un côté amusant, certes, mais aussi très agaçant, parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. Serait-il comme elle plus tard ? Aimerait-il quelqu'un pour le restant de ses jours, ou jouera-t-il à pile ou face avec le cœur d'un quelconque individu, lui attribuant pour une ou deux nuits ses faveurs, et le rejetant chaque fois… un briseur de cœur, un mari aimant, un dom juan, ou un amant unique et passionné ?... sa vie affective semblait de plus en plus sombre. Mais le spectacle allait commencer. Et là !...

Voilà, je vous adore, et j'éspère que ce chapitre vous aura plu également. Bisous de potty…


	12. Chapter 12

Quand Harry se leva ce matin là, il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il avait ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui secouait les tripes à lui en donner la nausée. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et que le lendemain, il devrait partir avec Draco et le Snape Orchestra, pour faire une tournée mondiale ?... Bref. Il alla se laver, pour se rendre plus tard à la Grande Salle, prendre son petit déjeuner.

Draco, en se levant ce matin là, semblait fortement détendu… ceci étant une ironie sans nom. Non, Draco n'était absolument pas détendu, il était même carrément crispé. Mais il en était de même chaque matin depuis la rentrée. Il s'évertuait, avec l'énergie du désespoir, à agir normalement et faire comme si de rien était. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il parte avec la troupe. Que rien ne le relie à Harry d'autre que le mépris et le sarcasme. Avec ça, au moins, il ne risquait rien. Quelques sorts maladroits et quelques insultes de la part des deux lèches bottes, tout au plus. Et puis, il aimait bien se plaindre à l'infirmière, juste pour lui casser les pieds. Cette vieille bique ! De toute façon, elle favorisait sans arrêt les Griffy. Rien que ça, c'était un crime qui méritait tous les pires châtiments du monde. Si si, même le plaignage intensif de Draco Malfoy blessé ! Oui, la vie devait reprendre son cours normal. D'ailleurs…

Harry poussa un juron quand on percuta brutalement son épaule gauche. Ce contact, plus que violent à son sens, semblait l'avoir presque brûlé. Il lança un regard noir à Malfoy, qui ricanait avec ses deux acolytes. Ron, qui l'accompagnait (Hermione étant déjà dans la Grande Salle) balança un truc sur les sales fouines qui feraient mieux d'aller se faire voir, mais Harry dit clairement, s'attirant par là quelques regards curieux :

« Tu pourrais t'excuser, Malfoy ! »

Draco se retourna d'un trait. Plus amusé pour deux sous. C'est drôle comme la poitrine du brun semblait douloureuse… Le blond se rapprocha de lui, doucement, trop doucement, trop calmement, et surtout, ordonnant à ses gorilles de partir immédiatement manger, et sans lui. Il s'arrêta à trois mètres à peine du survivant, ignorant dignement le jeune Weasley qui tenait son ami par l'épaule.

« M'excuser Potter ? répéta-t-il avec une voix lointaine.  
Oui. »

Ce oui ne devrait pas être si tremblant. Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à respirer ? Malfoy sembla vouloir sortir une bonne réplique cinglante, et pourtant, il ne parvint pas à décoller ses lèvres l'une de l'autre. Quand il y parvint enfin, ce ne furent pas du tout les mots espérés.

« Je m'excuse. »

Harry resta interdit, comme Ron, et comme Draco qui ne semblait même pas comprendre ce qui lui avait pris. Le blond voulu partir, mais Harry lui demanda encore, soupçonneux :

« Tu t'excuses de quoi ? »

Draco se figea et ferma les yeux. Tout devait retourner à la normale…

« De t'avoir fait du mal. »

Non. Il ne parlait pas de la bousculade. Harry était haletant. Mais il poursuivit.

« Expliques-toi.  
Nous avons été maladroits. S'énerva le violoncelliste en se retournant à nouveau vers ce regard émeraude et fiévreux.  
Depuis quand es-tu skyzo, Malfoy ? siffla le brun, rancunier. Tu as été horriblement maladroit, ça oui, mais moi, j'ais juste été honnête !  
Mais moi aussi espèce de crétin de Griffondor ! J'ais été honnête ! Quand je te disais que je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais vraiment pas ! Est-ce que tu peux mettre ça dans ta caboche juste cinq minute !  
Tu peux très bien, tu y mets simplement de la mauvaise volonté ! Tu n'es qu'un… »

Son souffle se coupa en même temps que sa parole. Il tomba à genoux, une main sur sa poitrine brûlante. Il sentit son médaillon, symbole de son contrat magique fait avec Miss Snape, saignant sa peau comme voulant s'y incruster.

« Harry ! » s'écrièrent en même temps le rouquin et le serpentard.

Ron retint son ami pour qu'il ne s'évanouisse pas. La douleur partait petit à petit et Draco semblait à la fois inquiet et furieux. Drôle de mélange sur un visage d'habitude si lisse…

« C'est pas vrai, tu es sous contrat Potter, je peux rien pour toi, oubli moi un peu ! »

Et il partit. Harry s'énerva intérieurement. Il en avait de bonne, le blondinet ! C'était lui qui relançait le sujet et c'était le survivant qui s'en prenait plein la figure ! Non mais… Il se releva avec l'aide de Ron, et ce dernier afficha un air penaud :

« T'en fais pas, vieux, je survivrais… comme toujours. » assura le brun d'un air maussade en entrant dans la Grande Salle à son tours. Pensant être enfin tranquille, il s'assit en face d'Hermione et Ginny et se servit un grand bol de porridge. Hélas, quand le sort s'acharne, il n'y a rien à faire : la Gazette du Sorcier atterrit devant Hermione qui s'en empara, pour blêmir cinq minutes après l'avoir ouverte. Et Harry n'eut pas besoin de demander ce qu'il y avait. Il avait déjà l'image et le son. Des dizaines de têtes se tournèrent vers lui ou Draco en marmonnant ou en s'exclamant, voir en s'extasiant pour le cas Crivey. Et la jeune Griffondor ne lutta même pas (ce qui aurait été absolument vain) pour lui céder le journal maudit :

**_Les Princes de Poudlard Donnent Le Ton_**

Rien que l'entête était de mauvais goût ! Harry regarda avec horreur sa propre photo se pavaner à côté de celle de Draco Malfoy et au dessus de celle groupée de Guenièvre et Vivrien. C'était un coup de Miss Snape, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Un gros coup de pub pour cette harpie manucurée ! Et il n'était pas le seul absolument atterré par cette apparition sur la une de La Gazette.  
A la table des professeurs, Severus Snape s'évertuait à déchirer en plus de morceaux possibles l'article, sous le regard amusé de Dumbledor et ceux désespérés ou soucieux de ses collègues. A celle des Serpentards, Pansy, tout en tentant de consoler un Draco à la limite de la crise de nerfs hystérique, laissait flamber le papier infâme dans son assiette. Pour sa part, il le tendit sans même le lire à Ron qui le parcourut lentement.

« Bah, il n'y a pas que du mal dans cet article… » dit le rouquin pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Harry lui lança un regard entre la lassitude et le scepticisme.

« C'est vrai, tient, c'est qui Monsieur Dolbert ?  
Vivrien Dolbert est le co-fondateur du Snape Orchestra et… commença Hermione avant de se faire couper la parole par Harry.  
Et que dit-il, Vivrien Dolbert ?  
Il dit, je cite : Monsieur Potter est un pianiste prometteur, qui sait insuffler de la vie à sa musique et à son instrument. Je ne doute pas qu'il devienne un soliste excellent ! »

Harry ri un peu. Venant de Vivrien, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Le musicien lui envoyait par courrier, en plus des partitions à travailler pour le concert, des lettres emplies de conseils et d'encouragements, parfois aussi il citait Guenièvre, avec réserve cependant, comme si il craignait qu'elle ne lise un jour ces lettres . Guenièvre, qui, disait-il, semblait de meilleure humeur maintenant que leur départ pour Pékin, leur première destination, qui comprenait le plus grand opéra sorcier du monde, était prévue pour le lendemain après-midi.

« Et miss Snape, que dit-elle ? finit pas demander le brun en jouant avec sa nourriture.  
heu… que tu es un bon pianiste… répondit vaguement Ron en repliant le journal.  
Je vois… elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas sûre de moi ? Que le piano était un instrument de toute façon barbare et primaire ?  
Non. Assura Ron. Non, simplement…  
ah oui, suis-je bête, elle ne va pas dire du mal de son affiche de pub !  
Harry ! gronda Hermione.  
J'ais rien dit. Je vais en cours. »

Il se leva rapidement et sortit de la salle. Ses amis ne le rejoignirent que longtemps plus tard. Comme si la journée n'était pas assez pourrie comme ça, son premier cours était histoire de la magie, suivit par divination, et enfin, tenez-vous bien, cours de potion, en commun avec les Serpentards, bien entendu ! Outre la présence de son fantasme sur patte qui avait décidé de lui faire une crise ce même matin (remarque, il savait enfin à quoi servait son médaillon : a l'aider à tenir les thermes de son contrat.), il devait avouer que Snape était de plus en plus irritable. Il évitait très soigneusement de parler de tout et à tout ce qui avait attrait au projet de sa cousine préférée. Il avait eut même un accrochage avec Flitwick qui lui avait simplement demandé si il était au courant du jour de départ de leurs concertistes. Severus avait été tellement furieux qu'il avait bien faillit l'ensorceler, si le professeur Mc.Gonagall n'était pas venue tenter de le calmer. Aussi, durant ses cours, ne parlait ni ne regardait-il ni Harry, ni Draco. Ce dernier semblait très affecté par cette ignorance, et cette mauvaise humeur. La vérité c'était qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas la haine qui animait la relation entre son parrain et sa marraine. Non, décidément, ce n'était pas une bonne journée. Mais heureusement, comme toute journée, elle avait une fin…

Le lendemain matin, Harry grimpa dans la calèche, flanquée de deux sombrals, en compagnie de Draco. Les deux étaient tendus et muets. Ils étaient face à face et savaient qu'ils auraient plus de cinq heures de route avant d'arriver à leur point de rendez-vous avec l'orchestre où ils trouveraient le portoloin qui les amènerais à Pékin. Or, cinq heures de silence total, c'était très inconfortable. La calèche sursauta légèrement, puis commença sa route. Harry et Draco regardèrent par la fenêtre, l'un le château qui s'éloignait doucement, l'autre la foret, qui se rapprochait à bon train. Le blond battait nerveusement du pied, l'autre tirait sur sa manche… pas de regards croisés, surtout pas de contactes physiques, pas un souffle plus fort que l'autre… rien. La première heure se passa dans un silence tendu. Harry somnolait presque, tandis que Draco se décidait, à la deuxième heure, de sortir un livre de sa valise. Hélas, la troisième heure venue, le bouquin était finit, dévoré par des yeux avides de ne pas glisser plus haut, et le brun ne pouvait plus dormir, tant la calèche était secouée. Il leur restait beaucoup, beaucoup de route. Le silence était de plus en plus insupportable.  
Harry fredonna. Doucement, de façon hésitante et maladroite, mais assez juste, la partie de piano du dernier morceau qu'il ait du travailler. Le serpentard leva alors des yeux intéressé, que le Griffondor ne vit pas. Avec un sourire, le regard de nouveau tourné vers le paysage, Draco Malfoy chanta lui aussi sa partie de violoncelle. Harry ne retint pas son sourire. Le poids qui pesait sur leurs épaules s'envola immédiatement, laissant place au soulagement et à l'entrain de la musique. Harry alternait les rythmes tressautant de cette mélodie joyeuse, Draco étalait des notes vibrantes et charismatiques, et l'ensemble animait le chemin caillouteux et les arbres ombrageux et humides d'une gaieté des plus harmonieuse. Ils en riaient encore en sortant de la calèche. Il était midi. Tractant leurs valises par magie, ils durent traverser un court sentier étroit en foret. Au bout les attendaient une bonne cinquantaine de personnes, soit juste la moitié de l'orchestre. Vivrien leur fit un accueil chaleureux, surtout à Draco qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien 4 ans.

« Et bien, mon garçon ! fit l'homme en prenant le blond par les épaules avec un grand sourire. Plus tu grandit, plus tu ressemble à ta mère ! Tu es peut-être même plus mince qu'elle… »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit quand même à la réflexion. Ils firent la connaissance de toutes les cordes de l'orchestre, ainsi que les quatre percussionnistes et les deux autres pianistes, Ivan et Hubert. Tout deux avaient environ une quarantaine d'année, et Harry ne savait pas vraiment si cette différence d'âge l'aiderais à s'intégrer. Mais les deux hommes semblaient chaleureux et plutôt compréhensifs. Constatant qu'ils étaient tous là (l'autre partie de l'orchestre partirait avec Guenièvre d'un tout autre endroit), les musiciens se réunirent, avec bagages et instruments, autours d'une longue ficelle déroulée, qui malgré sa longueur conséquente, n'offrait qu'une maigre place pour l'attraper entre deux doigts. Draco se cogna plusieurs fois contre un autre violoncelliste du nom d'Antoine (29 ans), et Harry était coincé à l'étouffement entre ses deux collègues. Enfin, le portoloin agit, et c'est en moins d'une minute qu'ils atterrirent… dans un hôtel de luxe chinois.  
Aussitôt, un autre groupe apparu à leurs côté, composé d'une quarantaine de personnes agglutinés à une ficelle semblable à la leur. Au centre de ce groupe se tenait Guenièvre, qui semblait de mauvaise humeur.

« Sûrement le voyage n'était-il pas à son goût », songea Harry.

L'horloge massive du hall montrait 19h30. Dehors, le soleil était couché. Draco, qui s'était jusque là mis en retrait, gêné par la différence d'âge qu'il y avait entre lui et les autres musiciens, se précipita vers sa marraine pour lui souhaiter le bonjour… le bonsoir, finalement. Leurs chambres étaient réservées pour quatre ou cinq personne chacune. Harry alla se renseigner. Les groupes étaient formés par tranche d'âge et de sexe. Harry su donc que, fatalement, il se retrouverait dans la même chambre que son Serpentard. En raison du nombre important de personnes présentes, l'hôtel leur avait été réservé entier. Harry se fit bousculer.  
L'homme qui l'avait poussé, avait tout juste vingt ans et lui agitait la clef de sa chambre sous le nez d'un air goguenard. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que lui, les cheveux bruns, le teint blafard, et les yeux marrons. Il avait l'air plutôt désinvolte. Il se présenta, tout en fourrant la clef dans la main de Harry.

« Je m'appelle Ernel Stales ! On va se partager la chambre. Rassuré, monsieur Potter ?  
Pas le moins du monde. » marmonna le concerné en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Ernel ri et le suivit. Et à leur suite, marchant la tête basse et les mains dans les poches, d'un air rêveur, les suivaient un autre jeune homme. En tout point, il ressemblait à Ernel. Un parfait jumeau. Seule différence, ses petites lunettes carrées à la monture argentée. Ce garçon, Soral Stales, était flûtiste. Ernel était hautboïste. Draco, qui vint les retrouver dans leur chambre (d'assez mauvaise humeur, quand il remarqua la présence de Harry), connaissait Ernel, mais pas Soral. Soral connaissait Draco de nom et de réputation. C'était un garçon très discret et poli, à l'inverse de son jumeau, qui était un vrai bavard et avait un caractère de lutin. Nos jeunes Poudlariens ignoraient jusqu'où ces garçons étaient différents dans leurs ressemblances, ni à quel point ils seraient indispensable à leur histoire… ni le prix qu'il faudrait en payer.


	13. Chapter 13

Une Note Sous la peau

Maudit Potter !... maudit griffondor qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle !... maudit survivant qui faisait fit des menaces et continuait de le poursuivre jusque dans sa chambre d'hôtel !

Bon, Draco devait bien se l'avouer, ce n'était pas vraiment la faute d'Harry. C'était celle de Guenièvre, sa traîtresse de marraine ! Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle l'éloignerait de lui, qui n'aurait à le voir que pour les répétitions ! Elle le lui avait promit ! Et elle trahissait déjà sa confiance ! A peine arrivé, elle le confrontait pour toute une nouvelle semaine face à face ! Leurs lits étaient face à face. Draco dormait dans le lit à côté de celui d'Ernel. Harry à côté de celui de Soral. Ca ne faisait qu'une heure et demi qu'ils étaient ici, mais déjà Harry avait trouvé en Soral quelques sympathies qui, même s'il préférait s'arracher les yeux à la petite cuillère plutôt que de l'avouer, rendait le blond serpentard malade de jalousie.

Alors en bon petit serpentard qu'il était justement, il s'était rabattu sur le fameux jumeau, Ernel, qu'il connaissait déjà vaguement. Ern', comme l'appelait Soral, était très bavard et quelque peu sournois. Il ne le connaissait pas assez pour vraiment juger, mais c'était l'impression qui ressortait d'une minuscule demi-heure de discussions acides en rangeant leurs affaires.

Draco entra en dernier dans le restaurant. Il chercha des yeux la table qui leur était réservés, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile vus qu'ils étaient presque les seuls dans cet hôtel, puis sa place. Pour constater que la seule place libre était en face de Potter, en bout de table. En total opposé à sa marraine et ce cher Vivrien Dolbert. Harry, le nez plongé dans son verre d'eau, écoutait distraitement une discussion animée entre les jumeaux Stales, Ivana la balalaïquiste et Lousa la tubulaire sur l'importance des timbres et dissonances dans un environnement clos… un vrai bonheur. Quand Draco s'assit, la mine toujours aussi furieuse, étrangement, les quatre se turent. Les filles détournèrent les yeux, pas vraiment soucieuse de connaître la raison de cet énervement. Ernel, qui ne pouvait s'en empêcher, fixa le blond avec un grand sourire moqueur, attendant des explications qui ne viendraient pas, Soral lançait un regard désapprobateur à son frère, et Harry tentait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de se noyer dans son verre déjà vide…

Ils purent enfin commencer à manger. L'ambiance était agitée, tout le monde se découvrait, se rencontrait. Entre les plats, quelques musiciens se levaient pour aller se présenter à d'autres, on commentait le travail qu'il y aurait à faire pour le lendemain, on partageait ses expériences, les plus anciens du groupe, et ils étaient peu nombreux, assurant de la qualité du travaille et de l'ambiance agréable du Snape Orchestra. Harry comprit très vite qu'on venait ici par passion, et rien d'autre. Personne ne pensait à devenir célèbre, ce qui serait quand même le cas, quand on joue dans un tel orchestre on a toujours une meilleure réputation, mais simplement à jouer des morceaux de qualité, sur des grandes scènes ! Le voyage, la découverte, les rencontres et la musique… Le brun avait du mal à imaginer la passion qui animait des gens tels que Draco pour la musique. Et pourtant, Le serpentard ne rêvait que de ça depuis son premier cours avec Guenièvre.

Il avait eu huit ans ce jours là, et, devant le regard noir de son père, il avait déballé le cadeau de sa marraine : un violoncelle. L'instrument était adapté à sa petite taille et son son était pur, brute, vivant. Aucun ornement, à peine sur le manche, et le bois de l'instrument, bien que parfaitement nettoyé et lustré, comportait quelques éraflures, souvenir de son ancien propriétaire. Cet instrument avait une histoire, il avait un passé, et le petit garçon dont les yeux s'étaient soudain illuminés s'était juré là de lui créer un avenir. Sous le conseil de Severus, Lucius avait accepté que Gwenn apprenne son art à son filleul,à la condition qu'elle ne le détourne pas de son destin et des ambitions de la famille Malfoy. Guenièvre, croisant les doigts derrière son dos, avait promis. Elle l'avait présenté à Vivrien Dolbert, qui avait été surpris de l'engouement de ce petit garçon pour la musique. « C'est rare, à cet âge là, une telle passion ! C'est bien, il apprendra vite et bien, il pourrait devenir un grand ! » Voilà ce qu'il avait dit en s'installant devant lui avec son propre violoncelle. Draco avait appris effectivement, vite et bien, mais grand il ne pouvait pas le devenir. Son père, mais aussi sa mère, refusaient qu'il se détourne de son chemin déjà tracé au feutre fin. Il devait d'abord réussir dans ses études, puis servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis intégrer le ministère, grimper vite les échelons, et pourquoi pas devenir ministre ? Mais Gwenn avait mentit. Elle l'avait détournée, fort habilement d'ailleurs, profitant de l'enfermement de Lucius et de la passion toujours ardente de son cher filleul pour son instrument. Draco était un musicien, il avait ça dans les tripes et rien ni personne ne pourrait rien y changer… et c'était tant mieux.

« Et bah, elle chôme pas la miss Snape ! » ricana Ernel « Regardes ça, Potter, et prend de la graine : à peine arrivée qu'elle fait déjà du gringue à son personnel ! Combien de temps avant que ce soit ton tours, p'tit frère ?

Ern', ça se fait pas ! protesta le jumeau en rougissant.

Et pourquoi devrais-je en prendre de la graine ? protesta le griffondor.

Et si vous évitiez de parler de Guenièvre, tout simplement! s'énerva Draco.

Pourquoi ne pas en parler ? s'étonna faussement Ernel.

… laisse tomber, pas envi de me prendre la tête avec toi. » soupira le blond en se levant.

Il jeta un regard à Gwenn. En effet, elle parlait avec le harpiste tout en lui faisant discrètement du pied sous la table. Le pauvre homme, ou devait il dire la pauvre victime, rougissait et balbutiait pitoyablement, cherchant un moyen ou de conclure, ou de s'enfuir sans bavures. Mission impossible, Draco le savait bien. Et ce comportement l'échauffa un peu plus encore. Trop c'était trop. Il passa derrière Harry qui serra les dents pour s'empêcher de lui adresser la parole, et se dirigea vers la femme au sourire enjôleur. Il lui tapa peu élégamment l'épaule, et elle se retourna brusquement, en fronçant les sourcils, mécontente.

« Et bien quoi, mon poussin ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Ecoute, d'une je ne suis pas ton poussin, de deux que tu te tapes toute la troupe, j'en m'en fou, même si tu aurais pu commencer par plus potable !

Draco !

Mais que tu me mentes, ça, jamais !

Je…

Laisse, Gwenn, je m'en occupe ! coupa Vivrien qui voyait bien venir le scandale et se levait prestement. Viens Draco, on va se promener dans la coure.

C'est à Guenièvre que je parlais, Vivrien !

Tu viens, et sans discuter ! »

Le ton était ferme, sans être sec. Alors le blond accepta de le suivre.

Une fois à l'extérieur, ils purent tout deux trouver un banc. Une fontaine à galets clapotait doucement un peu plus loin, et les nombreuses plantes offraient un paysage nocturne calme et rassurant. Mais Draco n'observait pas le paysage, donc Draco n'était toujours pas calme, donc il lui fallait passer ses nerfs sur la première personne venue, à savoir : Vivrien. Et qu'il ne se plaigne pas ! Il était volontaire…

« Bon, alors quoi ? débuta brutalement le blond.

Je veux éviter le scandale, je vous connais assez tous les deux pour savoir que si vous commencez à vous disputer, on en a pour plusieurs heures et bien trop de décibels ! expliqua l'homme, parfaitement maître de lui-même. Donc, si tu as un problème, c'est à moi qu'il va falloir t'adresser.

Cette histoire ne concernait que Guenièvre et m…

Erreur, cher Draco, tout ce qui concerne Guenièvre me concerne aussi, dans la mesure où je suis son meilleur ami et qu'elle n'a jamais eu de secrets pour moi. »

Le serpentard se calma un peu. Si Vivrien voulait tout endosser, pourquoi pas. Il serait sans doute plus facile de lui parler à lui qu'à Guenièvre, puisque celle-ci criait plus qu'elle ne parlait.

« Je suis dans la même chambre que Potter. » expliqua-t-il.

Vivrien haussa les sourcils. C'était tout ?

« Et bien ? Rien ne vous oblige à vous parler ! répliqua l'homme.

Ah ça non, même que tout nous oblige à nous taire ! Mais je suis obligé de le fréquenter, de le voir sans cesse, même dormir ! Vivre dans la même pièce que lui est cent fois pire que de parler avec lui, Vivrien !

Ecoute, c'est un hasard si tu te retrouves dans la même chambre que lui, un simple coup de malchance. En fait, les autorités locales n'ont bien voulus de nous qu'à la condition de mettre le paquet sur la sécurité des plus jeunes recrues, et vous êtes les plus jeunes recrues ! Afin d'éviter les risques… de pédophilie… même si je doute fortement que ce risque soit à craindre, étant donné la sélection de nos musiciens, nous avons été contraints de vous mettre entre jeunes dans la même chambre. Voilà tout.

Donc Guenièvre ne m'a pas mentie ? Ca s'est fait en dehors de sa volonté ?

Et bien, d'une certaine façon, oui.

D'accord. Mais il n'empêche que pour l'histoire du médaillon, je lui en veux aussi. »

Vivrien sourit.

« Le tient, ou celui d'Harry ? demanda-t-il.

Les deux… enfin surtout celui de Potter. Elle lui fait mal ! Elle n'a pas le droit de faire un truc pareil, si tu avais vu comme il s'est effondré, son médaillon s'incrustait presque dans sa chaire, c'était… barbare ! Comment a-t-elle pu imaginer que j'accepterais ça ! »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs soupira et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il avait l'air plutôt attristé.

« Tu sais comme elle est excessive, Draco. Elle ne veut pas faire le mal, mais elle le fait quand même, c'est comme ça. Le médaillon peut-être enlevé par une personne de confiance, avant la fin du contrat. Mais tu sais que légalement, ce geste équivaut à démissionner de la troupe ! Es-tu sûr que Harry…

Je ne suis sûr de rien, Vivrien, de rien ! coupa sèchement le blond. De toute façon, je ne serais pas cette personne de confiance. Mais Potter est têtu, il va à un moment donné vouloir rompre les thermes du contrat, et tu sais comme moi qu'il n'y arrivera pas !

Harry s'évanouira avant que le médaillon ne fasse de vrais dégâts, ne t'en fais pas.

Oh que si je vais m'en faire ! Harry ne s'évanouira pas, il luttera pour ne pas sombrer, je le sais fichtrement bien ! Ce stupide Griffondor ne sait faire que ça, braver et lutter ! Même la vérité, il lutte contre ! Même ça ! »

D'un geste il remonta sa manche gauche, laissant le soin aux yeux turquoises de son ami de contempler la marque des ténèbres à la lueur des lampions éclairant le jardin. Celui-ci n'afficha aucune surprise, aucun dégoût ni aucune peur, il restait calme et paisible, juste un peu triste.

« Draco je ne peux rien faire, et ta marraine non plus. Il est trop tard pour reculer. Ou Harry se soumet à son contrat magique, ou bien il démissionne du Snape Orchestra. »

…

« Allez, So', fait pas la tête !

Je ne fais pas la tête, voyons, c'est une bonne journée qui commence, je suis juste… mais pourquoi je me justifie en fait !

Parce que tu le fais tout le temps, fréro ! »

Ernel cracha le dentifrice qui encombrait sa bouche dans l'évier et se rinça. Puis il sortit de la salle de bain dont il avait laissé la porte ouverte et Draco prit sa place, pas tout à fait réveillé. C'était le premier jours de l'orchestre, le jour de la première répétition générale et de la mise au point du spectacle. Se lever avait été très dur compte tenu du décalage horaire, d'ailleurs Harry était encore assis, hébété, sur son lit, essayant courageusement de rassembler assez de forces pour se préparer. Ils déjeuneraient rapidement puis se rendraient par poudre de cheminette au théâtre. Soral, le premier levé, était déjà tout près et avait sortit sa flûte avec l'intention manifeste d'en jouer à l'instant. Sous l'œil curieux de Harry, il la monta rapidement, puis souffla dedans pour la chauffer. Ernel souri tout en s'habillant, la musique était bien la seule chose qui semblait rassembler les deux Stales en parfaite harmonie. C'est pour ça que le facétieux frère se dépêcha d'être habillé pour s'emparer de son propre instrument.

Une fois les deux tubes chauffés, et les doigts échauffés (ils avaient pris leur temps, permettant aux deux poudlariens de finir d'enfiler leurs vêtements), les garçons entamèrent une petite ritournelle fraîche, joyeuse et entraînante. D'autres musiciens vinrent squatter leur chambre, et d'après le bruit du couloir ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se permettre des minis concerts privés. Ce loisir deviendrait pas la suite un rituel matinal. Mais pour le moment ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps. C'est ce pourquoi, en urgence ils prirent leurs partitions, rangèrent les instruments dans leurs étuis et descendirent tous au pas de course, pour se faire distribuer un casse croûte et passer par les deux grandes cheminées aménagées pour eux.

Le théâtre était immense et, un peu comme le stade pour la coupe de Quidditch, pensa Harry, était traité pour qu'aucune moldu ne le voit ni ne l'approche. Quand ils arrivèrent, couverts de suie, le brun ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler en jetant un regard à Draco. Ce type pouvait garder un air noble et impassible dans n'importe quelle circonstance, et pourtant celle-ci lui paraissait ridicule : en effet, le serpentard avait le visage et les cheveux noircis considérablement, ce qui à côté de sa pâleur habituelle lui donnait un petit côté… clownesque. Oui, un vrai clown, qui se veut impressionnant sous son maquillage et n'en est que plus pathétique (dans le bon sens du terme, Harry ne pensait pas de mal de Draco à ce moment là.). Le directeur, monsieur Fîu, les accueillit chaleureusement alors que chacun s'époussetait rapidement, et leur fit hâtivement visiter les lieux. Les coulisses menaient à une grande salle basse de plafond, la loge où ils pourraient se préparer pour le grand soir. La scène, elle, était immense et très ancienne. Guenièvre, Vivrien et quelques autres commencèrent à installer les pupitres et approcher le piano.

Harry se rapprocha du bord de la scène, impressionné. Tous ces sièges, pour le moment vides… tous ces étages, et la beauté de cette pièce… la moindre dorure avait quelque chose d'envoûtant, et les dragons de bois qui encadraient la scène et ses rideaux paraissaient si réalistes que le brun s'imaginait déjà les voir s'étirer et prendre leur envol. C'était beau, à en avoir le vertige.

Le vertige, Draco l'avait. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds sur une scène. Ernel, toujours à l'affût de la moindre réaction à interpréter, sourit au blond.

« Alors, impressionnable le monsieur Malfoy ? » ricana-t-il, avant de se faire taper l'arrière du crâne pas son frère. « Soral, tu n'es qu'un méchant, rien que pour ça je te boude ! »

Soral leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé et Ernel sourit aussi, avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur le blond serpent. Mais Draco ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Il n'y avait aucune honte à être impressionné par ça. Puisqu' enfin il réalisait. Il réalisait vraiment, toute l'ampleur de concert, toute son importance pour lui, et imaginait sans peine la fierté que tirait Guenièvre de la déjà formidable réputation de son orchestre. Et ça le rendait malade de peur. Dans quoi s'était il embarqué encore ? Dans quoi s'était il laissé embarqué plutôt ? Un coup d'œil vers Harry lui assura qu'il n'était pas plus à l'aise que lui.

… Draco se gifla mentalement. Mais pourquoi regardait-t-il Potter au fait ? Il s'en était empêché depuis le début de la journée, il n'allait pas recommencer à le fixer en se ressassant leurs baisers comme leurs disputes, en oubliant tout le reste. Guenièvre fit l'appel des noms pour indiquer où ils devaient s'asseoir. Harry et Ivan durent rester dans les coulisses, laissant le soin à Hubert de s'accorder seul avec l'unique piano de la salle. Draco alla lentement s'asseoir à la place qui lui était réservée, au milieu de ses camarades à qui il n'avait pas encore parlé assez pour les connaître. Il sortit son instrument de son étui, et s'assura qu'il était bien accordé. Pendant tout ce temps, le brun le bouffait des yeux. Il sentait bien que son médaillon le picotait un peu, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas franchement mal tant qu'il ne parlerait ni ne toucherait le blond, comme il l'avait juré à miss Snape à la remise de son 'contrat'. Anthoine, le violoncelliste assis à droite de Draco, fit flotter la partition devant eux. C'est vrai que dans le monde magique, il n'était pas nécessaire de s'encombrer de pupitres.

…

Soral et Ernel firent la même grimace en se massant les doigts, assis côte à côte sur le lit de Soral. Harry se laissa tomber sur un canapé en gémissant et Draco joua l'imperméable à la douleur, même s'il se demandait sérieusement si il aurait encore des doigts lors du concert. Guenièvre ne les avait pas loupés. Vivrien non plus d'ailleurs. Ah ça jouait le gentil monsieur compréhensif, mais alors quand il s'agissait de musique fallait pas s'attendre à de la compassion !

« 'vais mourir… » marmonnèrent les jumeaux d'une seule voix.

Harry pencha sa tête vers l'arrière et sourit.

« On remet ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse il se reçut au visage une bonne flopé d'oreillers. Il rigola et les rebalança à leurs propriétaires. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et s'allongea sur son lit, tout habillé. Il n'avait aucune envie de se rabaisser à une bataille de polochons avec ces gamins insupportables… paf !... ok, rectification, il allait tuer celui à qui appartenait ce coussin, et ensuite il s'allongera.

Un bruit à la porte les firent s'arrêter. Un instant, chacun craignit qu'on vienne les réclamer pour une heure de travaille en plus. Mais cette idée improbable s'envola très vite quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune asiatique qui venait leur apporter des vêtements mis sous bâche. Soral fronça les sourcils et les prit, mais Draco répondit amèrement à la question muette du flûtiste.

« Ce sont les uniformes.

Les quoi ! s'horrifièrent les jumeaux.

Hem… je crois qu'il a dit uniforme. Cru bon de répondre Harry.

On avait entendu, le nain, merci. Répliqua sèchement Ernel.

Ern', commence pas à l'insulter… grommela son frère en posant les bâches sur un lit et en en ouvrant une. Et zut, j'en étais sûr, ils sont verts !

T'as quelque chose contre le vert, toi, maintenant ? remarqua Draco en croisant les bras.

J'ai jamais aimé le vert, tout simplement.

Tu as raison fréro, ce n'est pas la couleur qui te va. Sourit le facétieux irlandais. Toi c'est le rouge… le rouge sang. »

Une armée d'anges passa. Soral était plus pâle encore que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, et il regardait son frère, la bouche mi ouverte, comme terrifié par quelque chose d'invisible à toute autre personne. Draco et Harry se regardaient, oubliant un moment leurs différents au profit d'une incompréhension partagée. Ernel souriait toujours, comme si de rien n'était, et alla chercher son uniforme pour le ranger bien au chaud dans ses affaires. Puis, le silence s'étirant indéfiniment, il éclata de rire et alla prendre son frère dans ses bras, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Sourit So', on dirait que tu as vu un cadavre !

Je… je suis fatigué... c'est tout. Ah, crétin ! »

Le jeune homme poussa son frère et sortit d'un pas vif de la chambre.

« Pauvre So', il a toujours été si susceptible ! ricana le garçon en fixant la porte avec moquerie.

Tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda sèchement Harry.

Rien qui ne te regardes, Potter, absolument rien qui ne te regardes. »

Draco ne dit rien. Il connaissait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, sans se mêler des autres avec ! Soral ne revint à la chambre que très tard dans la nuit, il n'avait pas été présent au dîner mais Vivrien avait assuré à Harry qu'il avait passé la soirée dans le parc, sans doute pour décompresser après une rude journée de travail. Ernel était resté relativement sage et posé, comme si l'absence imposé de son frère l'avait fait redescendre sur terre.

Les deux jours suivant on ne reparla pas de l'incident. Draco et Harry arrivèrent assez bien à s'ignorer, malgré quelques tentatives bravades du brun pour parler avec son blond. Nul doute qu'il en souffrait beaucoup. Il tentait de se faire une raison, mais en fait, même les entraînements intensifs n'arrivaient pas à lui faire oublier les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le serpentard. Il avait même essayé de lui écrire, sans résultats. Il n'avait plus le temps de composer, et aucune occasion de voler un peu quelque part, toute sa journée se résumait au concert, qui ce soir là, aurait lieu.

Il était tendu. Comment ne pas l'être ? Il passait la plupart de son temps avec Ivan et Hubert, ne perdant pas une seule de leurs paroles, un seul de leurs conseils avisés. L'uniforme, très sobre, enserrait sa taille fine jusqu'à l'étouffement, et il trépignait d'impatience dans les coulisses. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul.

« Tu ne dois te concentrer que… commença Hubert.

Sur la partition, je sais.

Mais non, sur le reste de l'orchestre Harry ! corrigea Ivan. Il peut arriver qu'il y ait des retards, il faut donc être à l'écoute pour ne pas se retrouver en décalage, c'est très important !

Ecouter les autres, ok, pas de problèmes…

Une fausse note, ça peut arriver, même en concert. Le tout c'est de ne pas en faire une habitude.

Sans problèmes… »

Mais au contraire, au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait les gens s'installer bruyamment dans la salle, il les sentait venir les problèmes ! Et il se demandait bien comment il tiendrait trois heures dans une telle ambiance. Eux aussi étaient bruyants, on courait partout dans la 'loge', on révisait, on chauffait les instruments ou les doigts déjà on ne peut plus préparés, Guenièvre passait au milieu des groupes, tout aussi nerveuse que les autres, pour tenter de les rassurer, et inspecter la tenue irréprochable de chacun, et deux musiciens, un homme et une femme, mirent un peu de sourires dans la troupe en débutant une valse maladroite dans un tourbillon de capes et de partitions volantes.

Vivrien fit irruption dans la salle, un grand sourire impatient illuminant son visage fin, et tout le monde se tu pour lever les yeux sur lui. Draco croisa un instant ses aciers avec les turquoises, dans l'attente interminable d'une phrase qui achèverait de bouleverser sa vie de fils Malfoy :

« On va commencer, tous en place et merde à tous ! »

En silence mais avec hâte, chacun pris la place qui lui était destiné. Harry débutait à l'instrument. Il inspira un grand coup et se rua vers son siège. Draco, pris de légers tremblements incontrôlables, tentait avec peine de ne pas faire tomber son instrument en le callant entre ses jambes. Vivrien, armé de sa baguette magique transformé à l'occasion en baguette de chef d'orchestre, pris les devants de la scène tel un prince dirigeant noblement ses sujets. Guenièvre, elle, restait cachée à la frontière de la scène et des coulisses.

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent, le silence se fit. Et personne ne fit attention au petit rat près d'une des portes d'entrée, qui fixait de ses petits yeux noirs les splendides concertistes avant de s'enfuir satisfait. Inconsciente, insouciante, miss Snape mima avec exaltation les mots qui sortirent de la gorge de son meilleur ami :

« Et maintenant, le spectacle commence. »


	14. Chapter 14

(nda: merci beaucoup à ma beta (Ishtar205) qui a fait un sacré boulot en peu de temps! Désolé pour l'attente, en esperant que ce chapitre et la fameuse chanson de Draco à la fin vous plairont. Gros bisous de Potty:p)

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. La chambre était obscure, et aucun trait de lumière ne filtrait derrière les rideaux du dortoir. Un coup d'œil vers son réveil lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas encore quatre heures du matin. Il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller en gémissant. Ces temps-ci il perdait inexplicablement le sommeil. Résigné, il se redressa en position assise et contempla les autres lits. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il ne partageait plus la même chambre que Draco et Ernel. Soral, en revanche avait toujours la place à sa gauche.  
Mais le jeune Irlandais n'était pas dans son lit. Un bruit de douche répondit à sa question intérieure.

« Aïe ! »

Le brun se frotta les yeux. Ca le piquait affreusement. Voilà ce qui l'avait réveillé. Une allergie ? Un sort quelconque ?... non, au fond il le savait bien : sa vue recommençait à baisser. Il avait remarqué tout au long de la tournée la déchéance de ses yeux, et avait décidé de garder ses vieilles lunettes à portée de main, au cas où tout se dégraderait soudain. Le bruit de l'eau cessa et quelques minutes plus tard, un Soral enveloppé dans une serviette et les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau s'arrêtait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bains, gêné.

« Désolé, murmura-t-il, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.  
T'en fais pas, c'est pas de ta faute., le rassura Harry.  
Les autres dorment toujours ?  
Comme des loirs.  
Bien… »

L'Irlandais semblait amaigri aux yeux du gryffondor. C'était d'autant plus flagrant dans cette tenue. Il avait de larges cernes bleutées sous ses yeux sombres et les lèvres meurtries, comme mordues jusqu'au sang. Il commença à s'habiller, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait sortir.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Harry en se levant complètement pour lui aussi commencer à se préparer.  
Oui, oui, ça va… marmonna Soral d'un air absent.  
Et… où comptes-tu aller à cette heure-ci ?  
Je vais sortir, en ville, faire un tour. Répondit-il en boutonnant son pantalon. J'irais peut-être du côté moldu… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

De toute la tournée, jamais le brun n'avait évoqué un tel besoin de sortir. Peut-être le fait d'être de retour à Londres ? Mais Harry savait qu'il y avait autre chose.

« Je viens avec toi. Assura-t-il fermement en prenant un vieux chandail bleu dans sa valise.  
Si tu veux. »

Il semblait pressé de partir, et nerveux. L'insistance du rouge et or n'était visiblement pas pour lui plaire et qui plus est, il cherchait à cacher quelque chose au jeune homme.

« Bon, allons-y avant de réveiller les autres. Dit-il enfin en faisant une piètre tentative pour sourire.  
Oui, passe devant, je te suis.  
Bien… »

L'Irlandais se dirigea vers la porte et Harry tiqua. Une des mèches de cheveux de Soral semblait engluée de sang. Il s'approcha de la salle de bains à pas feutrés une fois la porte fermée sur son ami et fit une rapide inspection. Il n'y avait rien, et il savait que le garçon n'était pas blessé. Alors quoi ?... le lit ? Il s'en approcha de nouveau. A première vue rien de particulier, si ce n'est qu'il était assez mal fait pour une fois. Remarque, normal : étant donné l'heure où il s'était levé, Soral ne devait pas avoir la tête à faire son lit… Harry souleva la couverture… et eut un haut-le-cœur juste avant d'abaisser de nouveau le drap, écœuré.

« Merlin, mais qu'es-ce que…  
Harry ? Tu viens ou… » commença Soral en réapparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le gryffondor leva ses yeux verts apeurés vers lui et l'Irlandais pâlit.

« Harry, écoute… oublie ça, ce n'est rien… viens. On s'en va. » bredouilla-t-il, incertain.

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer et le suivre silencieusement, trop choqué pour penser correctement. Ce n'est qu'une fois sur le trottoir, alors que l'air matinal et glacial s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux, qu'il prit conscience de la gravité de sa découverte.

« Tout… tout ce sang ce… n'est pas le tien… n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il prudemment.  
Non.  
Et… à qui ?...  
A personne Harry, oublie ça.  
Oublier !  
Chut. Supplia presque Soral. Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça, je suis désolé. Mais, oublie, ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.  
Mais… quelqu'un va vite s'en apercevoir !  
Non, Ernel y veillera. Harry, par pitié, je ne veux pas en parler, pas maintenant et pas ici ! Allons du côté moldu, je m'y sentirai mieux qu'ici… »

Harry voulait encore poser des questions, mais en réalité, il redoutait les réponses. Que s'était-il passé durant la nuit ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien entendu ? Le sang étalé sur les draps ne pouvait avoir atterri là tout seul, et vu la quantité répandue, la personne ou l'animal (et il espérait que ce n'était que ça) à qui il appartenait ne pouvait qu'être morte à présent. Une fois hors du Chemin de Traverse vide à cette heure, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville. Quelques rares voitures emmenaient leurs moldus de propriétaires au travail, des chats de gouttières se chamaillaient pour un carton vide en sentant les premières gouttes de pluies de la matinée, et un clochard se retournait sur son banc inconfortable, remontant le col de son vieux manteau sur sa nuque. La pluie commença à tomber drue mais aucun des deux concertistes ne pensait à se couvrir ou à se mettre à l'abri. Du regard hanté du flûtiste à celui perdu du pianiste, une mer de tristesse semblait envelopper les deux jeunes hommes. Au bout de presque une heure de marche et tandis que Harry proposait d'entrer dans un café, Soral reprit la parole.

« Est-ce que tu peux me promettre de ne parler à personne de ce que tu as vu ?... demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.  
So… arg, oui je te le promets. Mais j'aimerais comprendre…  
Je ne peux pas t'expliquer Harry. C'est trop long, trop compliqué, et cela ne regarde que moi et… et Ern', bien entendu.  
Alors juste une chose… meurtre ou pas ? » murmura le brun en plongeant ses yeux verts dans les yeux noisettes de l'Irlandais.

La lèvre inférieure de Soral se mit à trembler, et de la peur passa dans son regard vite détourné. Un très discret mouvement du menton signa l'horreur de l'acte.

« Soral, tu me fais complice d'un meurtre. Soupira Harry, plus perdu encore.  
Je le suis tout comme toi Harry. Je n'ai rien fait, il faut que tu me crois, je n'ai pas… jamais je n'aurais pu… non. Jamais.  
Je te crois. »

Le gryffondor eut un pâle sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais en vain.

« Cela est-il déjà arrivé ?... Qu'Ernel aille jusque là ? » demanda-t-il encore, plus doucement, plus gentiment.

Soral acquiesça douloureusement et but une gorgée brûlante de son chocolat chaud.

« Souvent ?  
Non… c'est la deuxième fois.  
Pourquoi fait-il ça ?...  
Il en a… besoin. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Avoir besoin de tuer ?

« Je veux dire… il est obligé. Je ne dis pas qu'il est innocent, qu'il n'y prend pas… plaisir. Mais il est… il est… mangemort. »

Le rouge et or ferma les yeux et se mordit la langue pour ne pas soupirer. Il n'aurait donc jamais la paix ?

« Il est là pour moi n'est-ce pas ?  
Non.  
Pardon ? s'étonna-il en relevant les yeux.  
Non. Il n'est pas là pour toi.  
Pour qui alors ?  
Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le prochain… c'est moi. »

Soral retira précipitamment ses lunettes pour essuyer le coin de ses yeux bien trop humides et étouffer un sanglot dans sa main. Harry ne comprenait plus rien. D'un coup d'un seul, il venait de plonger en enfer. Et devant lui, son meilleur ami à l'orchestre réalisait que son frère jumeau le tuerait bientôt. Pourquoi ! Qu'est-ce que cela apporterait à Voldemort de tuer ce garçon ! Et qui cherchait-il à atteindre sinon lui ?...

**oOohp/dmoOo**

« Draco ? Il répète avec Vivrien et les autres, et d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien les rejoindre, cousin, si tu n'y vois pas d'objection ? »

Guenièvre était vraiment énervée par l'irruption inopinée de Severus Snape dans sa chambre du Chaudron Baveur. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la colère du dit Severus Snape qui cherchait par tous les moyens à trouver son filleul.

« Tu es vraiment la pire inconsciente que cette terre ait jamais abritée ! rugit-il en l'empêchant de s'en aller. Ca ne t'ait pas venue à l'idée de lire la presse, dernièrement ?  
Non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi ? demanda la demoiselle avec un sourire hypocritement poli.  
Pourquoi ? répéta le maître des potions, glacial. Les Mangemorts retenus à Azkaban ont enfin été libérés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lucius Malfoy est bien en vie et furieux que son fils se soit détourné de ses obligations pour te suivre toi et tes rêves de gloire soit-disant artistique, Draco est menacé de mort Guenièvre, est-ce que tu peux faire entrer ça dans ta petite tête ? »

Guenièvre fronça les sourcils et eut une moue fâchée. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle entende toutes ces rumeurs ridicules ? Allons, elle n'était plus une petite fille, elle pouvait s'occuper de son filleul et le protéger toute seule ! Et d'ailleurs, Vivrien l'aiderait. Avec un exclamation dédaigneuse, elle sortit de sa chambre, suivie de près par son cousin qui avait retrouvé son calme légendaire.

« Guenièvre, je ne peux pas te laisser mener Draco à sa ruine. Dit-il, menaçant.

Ah, on croirait entendre Lucius ! ricana-t-elle aigrement. Moi non plus je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Draco est un musicien, que tu le veuilles ou non !

C'est ce que tu en as fait, effectivement…

Non, c'est ce qu'il est, ce qu'il a choisi d'être. Rectifia-t-elle calmement en saluant Tom, le barman. C'est un monde auquel tu ne comprends rien Severus, je pense donc que tu devrais éviter de t'y aventurer. Draco va bien.

Plus pour longtemps. Siffla Severus, à bout, en s'approchant de la cheminée dans laquelle la jolie femme entrait.

Ce sont tes amis qui te l'ont dit ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

Non. C'est mon ami, un très ancien ami qui me l'a dit, un ami qui a perdu toute ma considération depuis plusieurs années maintenant…

Lucius, encore et toujours ! Théâtre du Ballet des Trolls ! annonça-t-elle en disparaissant dans un flash de flammes vertes.

Gwenn ! » s'écria le maître des potions, trop tard.

Avec un juron, il prit une poignée de poudre et la suivit. Guenièvre soupira en l'entendant de l'autre bout du couloir qu'elle traversait à grandes enjambées.

« Vas-tu me laisser un peu tranquille, cousin ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

Ca non, n'y compte pas ! Je veux voir Draco, lui au moins est assez intelligent pour écouter ce qui est important !

Je t'interdis de lui parler de ce genre de choses ! s'écria-t-elle en se retournant. Il est heureux ici, Severus, ne gâche pas ça !

Heureux ! Tu l'encourages dans tous ses mauvais choix ! La musique, et Potter ! Tu l'éloignes de tout ce qui peut le protéger en pensant que ça suffit à faire disparaître les problèmes ! Gwenn, tu n'es pas sa mère ! »

Elle leva vers lui des yeux rageurs et polaires.

« Je sais. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Elle se retourna et poursuivit son chemin vers la scène d'où l'on entendait des clameurs, des rires et quelques instruments. Arrivée presque au bout, elle s'arrêta. Elle ne dit rien. Elle laissait Severus passer. Parler avec son filleul et lui dire la vérité. Elle ne le voulait pas. Mais son cousin avait raison, qui était-elle pour décider de son bonheur. Elle soupira et changea de direction. Elle se dirigea vers l'un des grands balcons de pierre du théâtre. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Sur scène, Draco perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait, terrifié. Sur scène, Ernel sourit en devinant le problème. Harry sortit de scène, triste et vide.

**oOohp/dmoOo**

Sa main pâle et tremblante laissa tomber son archer sur le canapé et frôla la commode sur laquelle reposait un cahier bleu nuit et un chandelier. Une larme s'écrasa sur le bois, bien vite balayée par les doigts blancs. Ils se levèrent et d'un geste enflammèrent les deux bougies noires et éteignirent toute autre lumière. Cette main avait été la première à effleurer les cordes de son rêve. Draco en avait été fier autrefois. Mais elle avait fait bien d'autre choses… Il prit rapidement le cahier et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, le serrant contre lui, les yeux fermés et le cœur serré.

« Je suis fou… et stupide. » murmura-t-il en l'ouvrant à la première page, celle d'un recueil que personne n'avait jamais vu ni entendu.

Les chansons d'un autre monde…

**oOohp/dmoOo**

Vivrien salua Severus qui ne lui accorda pas un seul regard. L'homme aux cheveux blancs ne s'en formalisa pas. Ca avait toujours été comme ça. Il redressa ses lourdes binocles et regarda les musiciens autour de lui. Ivan était introuvable, Draco était parti s'enfermer au Chaudron Baveur, Harry avait disparu, Guenièvre aussi, les frères Stales semblaient tout deux ailleurs et n'écoutaient rien, les musiciens étaient dissipés et lui ne parvenait pas à les maintenir tranquille. Il se passait quelque chose de bien plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air, comme un parfum d'amertume. La tournée s'achevait. Devait-elle finir si mal ?…

Non. Se dit-il. « Bon, on reprend et en silence je vous prie ! » ordonna-t-il autoritairement.

**oOohp/dmoOo**

Harry regarda longtemps Guenièvre sans rien dire. Elle avait nouée ses longs cheveux châtains en un chignon emmêlé. Son tailleur moldu hors de prix bordait ses épaules fines et sa taille gracile. Sa peau, légèrement bronzée maintenant, brillait à la lumière du soleil brûlant du début de l'après-midi. Elle était assise ici depuis une heure maintenant. Ses mains caressant la pierre grise, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide le plus complet et le regard jeté sur l'horizon, un sérieux mélancolique teintant sa face lisse et charmante. Elle semblait tellement détendue que le gryffondor n'osait pas la déranger. Pourtant…

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et soupira avant de sourire un peu et de reprendre sa pose.

« Ca va, merci. Et vous monsieur Potter ? demanda-t-elle poliement.

Et bien… je crois que ça va.

C'est le principal. »

Le silence se réinstallant, il avança d'un pas, décidé.

« Je dois vous parler.

De Draco ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix trahissant une légère lassitude.

Non. Non, pas de Draco. »

Elle frissonna, mais elle semblait rassurée.

« De quoi voulez vous me parler dans ce cas ?

De ma place au sein de l'orchestre.

Allez-y. »

Il inspira et refit un pas, se retrouvant tout près de la demoiselle.

« Je crois qu'il est préférable que j'arrête tout. » dit-il enfin.

Elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui, insondable, et lui désigna la place à côté d'elle. Il ne s'y assit pas, mais s'y accouda, intimidé.

« Pourquoi ?

Je ne suis vraiment pas un musicien, miss. Expliqua-t-il maladroitement. Je… j'ai accepté ce poste pour l'appât d'un gain qui n'aurait jamais dû en être un… et vous me l'avez proposé pour de mauvaises raisons publicitaires.

Détrompez-vous monsieur Potter. Dit-elle doucement en le regardant. La seule publicité qui vaille pour moi, c'est celle que mon filleul a fait de vous. Je vous ai pris pour votre talent. Rien d'autre. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous et de votre célébrité pour faire vivre mon orchestre.

Je… bien. Cela me rassure, en un sens. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux indomptables et observa la campagne immense en face de lui. Un peu plus loin devant, un village moldu s'agitait autour du marché de la semaine. Vidés… tous ici étaient vidés.

« Vous aimez voler, monsieur Potter ? demanda soudain Guenièvre.

Oui, beaucoup… plus que le piano, même.

J'aime aussi cela. La sensation de vertige, l'impression que rien ne nous retient. A nos risques et périls, bien sûr, mais c'est tellement jouissif. C'est cette même sensation que je ressens en chantant. Une peur sourde, parce que je ne retiens rien, et rien ne me retient. Je m'envole doucement, tel un oiseau, et mes chutes sont aussi vertigineuses que mes remontées sont spectaculaires. L'ivresse du vol, et l'ivresse du son ne font qu'un pour un vrai musicien. Tous nos sentiments sont liés à cette vérité.

Alors je ne suis pas un musicien. Assura Harry, l'air sombre.

Si. Répliqua-t-elle. Mais d'un genre particulier… »

Elle se tourna totalement vers lui, sans pour autant poser les pieds à terre et leva un sourcil élégant, comme si elle jugeait d'une œuvre d'art très controversée. Le petit brun se sentit mal à l'aise tout à coup.

« Votre vie s'écoule dans le son de votre piano, vous faite vivre la musique, monsieur Potter, croyez-moi. »

Elle tendit la main. Hésitant, il avança prudemment la sienne et elle combla les derniers centimètres pour serrer la paume chaude du garçon. Il trembla, comme foudroyé par le chagrin, et retint ses sanglots.

« Ce soir est un soir important. Très important. Il va être dur, terrible même, je le sens, et nous aurons tous besoin les uns des autres. Un orchestre c'est une famille, Harry. J'ai besoin de vous à ce concert… n'abandonnez pas maintenant, je vous en prie. »

Il acquiesça. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Il avait vécu de si belles choses, de si bons moments avec eux… arrêter tout serait renier une part tellement importante de sa vie… Il aimait la musique. Pas comme une passion. Mais comme une amie.

**oOohp/dmoOo**

_Des siècles de brumes_

_Des morts et des vies_

_Arrachées de l'enclume_

_Ma rose, mon amie_

_Des siècles de pensées_

_Des maux au creux du cœur_

_Maman m'a oublié_

_Et j'oublie le bonheur_

_Sur mon banc de marbre_

_Sous ma neige blanche_

_Sur mes branches sales_

_Sous mes mains se penchent_

_Des notes._

_Des siècles de plaies_

_De sang, de dynasties_

_Pour payer le cachet_

_De nos pères maudits_

_Des siècles à attendre_

_Des mots qui ne viennent pas_

_De ces petits mots tendres_

_Qu'on entend qu'une fois_

_Mais sur mon banc de marbre_

_Sous ma neige blanche_

_Sur ma cathédrale_

_Comme sur mes pieds se penchent_

_Des notes, et elles m'effleurent_

_Me font monter les larmes_

_M'écorchent et ma douleur_

_Est faite de mille armes_

_Le chant d'un oiseau seul_

_Me tuera un matin_

_Je suis une partition_

_Je suis un inhumain…_

_Un tocard, un bâtard_

_A mis mon cœur à nu_

_Un siècle bien trop tard_

_Ce soir j'ai tout… perdu._


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour! Désolé pour le groooos retard, et ayant perdu l'adresse mail d'Ishtar ceci est un chapitre pas super bien corrigé... mais voilà enfin l'avant dernier chapitre de la fic! J'éspère qu'il vous plaira, merci à tous les reviewers! Gros bisous de potty et bonne lecture!**

Il ne restait que quatre heures avant le début du concert. Harry regarda autour de lui les visages soucieux de ses collègues. La disparition d'Ivan inquiétait beaucoup de monde, et Harry savait sans pouvoir le leur dire que le pauvre homme était mort maintenant. Soral parlait avec Ernel, en bout de salle. Ils se chuchotaient des choses à l'oreille, et Soral semblait tremblant. Le petit brun ne savait pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais il gardait un mauvais pressentiment. Si les menaces de l'irlandais étaient exactes, ce serait ce soir qu'il tuerait son jumeau.

Pourquoi? Cette question hantait l'esprit déjà bien encombré du survivant. Était-ce Soral, la cible de Voldemort? Harry était sceptique. Non, ce devait être quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus important... Une idée germa alors dans la petite tête brune: et si c'était Draco? Il avait toujours trouvé Ernel collant avec le Serpentard. Se pourrait il que ça n'ai rien d'un hasard? A ce propos, où était Draco? Le pianiste l'avait vu revenir du Chaudron Baveur, certes pas dans une forme olympique, mais au moins assez fort pour reprendre les répétitions. Fronçant les sourcils, il se leva pour aller voir Vivrien. L'homme, relevant au passage ses lourdes lunettes sur son nez, sourit au garçon.

« Ca va Harry? Demanda-t-il.

Et bien, oui, je crois... répondit il vaguement. Vous n'auriez pas vu Draco? »

Vivrien fronça les sourcils à son tours, et Harry rougit avant de reprendre:

« Pas que je le cherche, je ne vais pas lui parler, c'est promis! Assura-t-il précipitamment. Simplement que... en fait je... j'ai peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.  
Pourquoi ça? S'étonna l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Tu t'inquiètes à cause d'Ivan, c'est ça? Ne t'en fais pas, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, il a du partir de son plein grès, ça arrive des fois! C'est très impoli et irrespectueux, mais j'ai déjà vu ça!  
Non! Non non, rien à voir, enfin si, heu, non! Ah, c'est compliqué, vous ne pouvez pas juste me dire où il est?  
Avec sa marraine, où veux-tu qu'il soit? répondit-il, inquiet. Tu es sûr que ça va Harry?  
Oui! Répliqua le garçon, sèchement. Oui ça va, merci! Maintenant pouvez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve miss Snape, que je sache où trouver Draco, s'il vous plaît?  
Ils sont dehors je crois, ils voulaient prendre l'air. Écoute, je sais que nous n'en avons pas reparlé depuis la signature de ton contrat, mais je me demande si on ne pourrait pas revoir certains points... »

La colère d'Harry s'en alla aussitôt et il se surprit à supplier monsieur Dolbert du regard. Serait-il de nouveau autorisé à parler avec Draco, à le toucher, à lui écrire ou tout simplement l'approcher? Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça! Mais Vivrien le coupa dans son élan d'espoir:

« Bien sûr cela ne te donnerais pas tous les droits sur le filleul de Guenièvre! Draco est un jeune homme sensible et il est fragile en ce moment. Tu peux le comprendre, n'est-ce pas?  
... oui. Admit le brun, péniblement.  
J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais beaucoup Draco.  
Il semblerait, oui.  
Alors réfléchit d'abord à ce qui est bien pour lui. »

Cela ressemblait clairement à un reproche. Harry rougit et s'assit sagement en face du chef d'orchestre. De plus en plus Vivrien Dolbert s'apparentait dans son esprit à Remus Lupin. Ils avaient le même caractère.

« Je... je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas. Dit il avec incertitude. Et que j'ai tendance à me comporter égoïstement. J'aimerais au moins en parler avec lui. On pourrait mettre les choses sur table, régler nos problèmes, mais il veut, tout le monde veut que l'on s'ignore! Moi je ne veux pas qu'il m'ignore! Il peut même me haïr, du moment qu'il me regarde et me parle!  
Ce n'est pas si simple pour Draco! Je pense, je sais même que tu te trompes en disant qu'il ne t'aime pas. Mais! Poursuivit il en voyant Harry ouvrir grand les yeux. Mais il se peut qu'il veuille te préserver en choisissant de ne pas te le dire.  
Me préserver?! Mais je suis suffisamment grand pour me préserver tout seul à la fin! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde se figure que j'ai besoin qu'on me protège, hein? Et au nom de quoi devrais-je rester les bras croisés à attendre que l'homme que j'aime se fasse assassiner ou me livre lui même à Voldemort? Comprenez au moins ça: je ne veux pas que l'on me 'préserve'! »

Vivrien sourit tristement et Harry se calma, conscient qu'il n'aurait pas du s'énerver. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

« Oublions ça, je n'ai en effet pas le droit de décider à ta place quoi faire, mais là ce n'est ni toi ni Draco que je veux protéger, c'est Guenièvre. Elle a peur pour son filleul, comprend qu'elle le considère comme son propre fils. Quand Draco souffre, elle souffre avec. Si tu lui faisais du mal, même involontairement, Gwenn se vengerait sur toi et se sentirais au fond plus coupable que toi. C'est une femme compliquée, mais elle a un grand coeur, ne t'avise donc pas de le briser, est-ce bien clair? »

Ca aussi, ça sonnait comme un reproche, mais bien plus sec cette fois que la fois précédentes. Harry hocha la tête, comprenant que Vivrien lui ferait clairement payer sa désobéissance. L'homme aux cheveux blancs se leva et lui proposa d'aller voir Gwenn et Draco ensemble.

oOohpdmoOo

Draco grogna, en voyant au loin ces deux silhouettes familières. Guenièvre, appuyée à son bras, leva un sourcil surpris et sourit. Elle l'aimait bien, finalement, ce Potter, quoi qu'il ait fait à Draco. En revanche elle était un peu agacée de voir Vivrien avec lui, quand bien même elle ne le montra pas. L'homme s'était montré particulièrement distant avec elle durant la tournée, prétextant bien entendu qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de retomber amoureux d'elle.

« Je ne veux pas les voir. Déclara Draco en lâchant sa marraine et en faisant demi-tours.

Attend poussin… » Raisonna Guenièvre en lui prenant le poignet pour le garder avec elle à leur place.

Draco se débattit d'abord puis abandonna. Il soupira.

« Gwenn…

Je reste avec toi, Draco, et puis tu n'as rien à craindre de lui !

Je ne veux pas, c'est tout !

Ils sont trop près maintenant pour que tu les évites. »

En effet, au milieu de cette petite cours, les deux groupes se retrouvèrent. Derrière Harry et Vivrien se profilait l'imposant théâtre. Derrière Draco et Miss Snape, des champs à perte de vue… Guenièvre ignorait royalement Vivrien pour scruter noblement Harry à qui elle avait parlée le matin même. Draco évitait autre vue que celle de ses chaussures. Et Harry tenta de montrer qu'il n'en était pas peiné… en vain bien sûr.

« Je… » Commença-t-il à l'adresse du blond, avant de se souvenir pour la énième fois cette année qu'il ne pouvait pas lui parler.

Draco releva les yeux péniblement. Les deux adultes ne dirent rien. Guenièvre avait un contrôle absolu sur les colliers de ses musiciens. Si problèmes il y avait elle réagirait. Mais elle lâchait les brides pour le moment. Harry du le comprendre. La chaleur n'était pas là, comme d'habitude… il ne souffrait pas à la simple pensée de parler à sa némésis.

« Je voulais… savoir si tu allais… bien ? » tenta-t-il timidement et peu assuré.

Cela semblait si étrange après tout ce temps passé à s'éviter. Draco paru surpris aussi et tourna la tête vers sa marraine, pour comprendre… elle lui sourit et fit finalement un signe bref et sec à l'adresse du chef d'orchestre pour laisser les adolescents entre eux. Une seule fois… ils n'auraient qu'une seule chance.

« Je vais bien. Répondit simplement le serpentard en évitant de nouveau le regard émeraude qui le bouffait des yeux.

Tant mieux. »

C'était tout ce qu'il parvenait à répondre. Il avait attendu des mois, pour finalement ne pas savoir quoi dire au blond. C'était bien sa veine. Harry se frappa mentalement, histoire de se remettre les idées en place.

« C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir, Potter ? » demanda froidement Draco.

Non… ce n'était pas tout… et pourtant, les mots ne venaient pas dans la bouche du Griffondor. Et pourquoi cet abrutit de Malfoy fixait ses pieds comme ça ?!

« Bon… je m'en vais. Dit finalement ce dernier en faisant un pas vers le théâtre du ballet des trolls.

Non ! » S'écria Harry en le retenant par les épaules.

Aussitôt, il lâcha Draco, comme si il avait été brûlé. Pourtant le médaillon n'avait eu aucun effet. Mais Harry avait trop peur… peur de blesser, peur d'être trop maladroit avec lui.

« Quoi Potter ?! » s'écria Draco, dont les larmes tentaient à nouveaux de couler.

Il ne pouvait pas le regarder, lui parler, c'était au dessus de ses forces maintenant. Le Serpentard était perdu, pourquoi ce stupide brun ne pouvait pas le comprendre ???

« Désolé, je veux pas te… t'ennuyer… » Bredouilla Harry en reculant d'un pas, gêné.

Comme tout était plus facile à Poudlard… Draco releva les yeux. Harry lui aurait crié dessus, l'aurait provoqué en temps normal pour avoir été agressif avec lui… Pourquoi semblait il juste craintif et attristé ?

« Tu ne m'ennui pas. Répliqua le blond, plus doucement. C'est moi qui suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être méchant.

Pas… pas grave. Je ne suis pas à l'aise, c'est tout. Je voulais te dire que… que tu devrais éviter Ernel, ce soir…

Ern' ? Répéta Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ?

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Et c'est tout ? Désolé Potter, mais à moi il m'en faut plus, ok ? Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais le concert est dans peu de temps, et j'ai mon violoncelle à récupérer. En plus, si tu daignes t'en rappeler, on va jouer devant presque toute l'école, vu que Dumbledor a proposé cette sortie aux élèves… comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez dur comme ça tient.

Dum… Dumbledor sera là ? Bafouilla le petit brun, surpris et rassuré tout à la fois.

Oui, je croyais que tu le savais ! S'impatienta Draco. Pansy m'a envoyée une lettre il y a une semaine pour me l'apprendre. Elle y sera. Tes amis aussi, sans doutes. Tant mieux. Un peu de culture musicale, ça ne peut pas leur faire de mal ! »

Il reprenait sa verve, son mordant, son sarcasme d'avant. Et Harry son courage, sa successibilité, sa vie. Comme après un long sommeil, un long rêve qui n'en finit pas.

« Ne commence pas à les insulter ! Gronda le brun en faisant un pas, sourcils froncés.

Mais je n'ai rien dit d'insultant… sourit le blond avec une parfaite mauvaise foie.

Toi et tes sous-entendus pourris ! Grogna le survivant avec une moue dégoûtée. C'est bien une des choses que je déteste le plus chez toi !

Une des choses ? Vas-y, expose Potter, c'est le moment ! S'énerva à son tour Draco.

Ca, ta mauvaise foie, ton caractère de chien, ton sarcasme, ton impassibilité, ton imperméabilité à tout ce qui a attrait aux sentiments, ta stupidité qui t'a obligé à devenir mangemort, ta connerie, toi Malfoy !!! »

Draco ne réfléchit absolument pas quand il se jeta sur Harry avec l'intention manifeste de se battre. L'absence des adultes était d'autan plus agréable à ce moment là ! Harry évitait les coups, bloqué par son adversaire, et faisait tout pour se retenir d'y répondre. Draco lui, enchaînait avec un acharnement inouï, voulant se défouler sur l'objet principal de ses problèmes après Voldemort, Saint Potter. Un moment, Harry réussit à bloquer les poings du blond qui se débattit de toutes ses forces.

« Ah tu me détestes, hein ?! Bah c'est réciproque, Potter ! Je te déteste, je te hais, je te vomis, j'en ai marre de toi et de tes prétendus sentiments, t'es incapable de garder un avis plus de dix jours de toute façon ! S'écria-t-il avec hargne.

Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Malfoy ? répliqua Harry, piqué. De toute façon, que je t'aime ou non ça n'a l'air de te faire ni chaud ni froid ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je fous encore là ! La seule chose qui me retient, c'est la promesse que j'ai fait à Miss Snape de rester pour ce dernier concert, tu parles d'un choix !

Parce que tu crois que je l'ai, moi, le choix ?! Nan mais t'es vraiment bouché, le balafré ! Je suis un mangemort, bordel, et toi le survivant ! C'est comme les chiens et les chats, c'est totalement incompatible, compris ?

On est deux humains, c'est tout à fait compatible !

Argh, mais tu me fais chier Potter !!! »

Draco, dans ce dernier cris abandonna toutes ses dernières forces et cessa de se débattre, croisant les bras sur la poitrine du Griffondor pour y laisser choir sa tête, se remettant à pleurer comme un gosse, sans rien pouvoir y faire. Il ne contrôlait plus ses émotions, il en avait trop de contradictoires. Harry, stupéfait de ce brusque changement et mal à l'aise du fait de sa position (allongé sous un Draco Malfoy en larmes, pour ceux qui ne suivraient pas.), le prit après quelques instants timidement dans ses bras, se redressant en position assise. Le jeune Serpentard se laissa faire, se laissa aller, pratiquement inconscient de ce qu'il faisait. Et alors que Harry allait s'excuser, puisqu'il pensait ne pouvoir faire que cela, les mots sortirent en un flot continu, entrecoupé de sanglots incontrôlables :

« Je ne suis pas… imperméable aux sentiments ! Gémit Draco en se serrant d'avantage contre Harry. Pourquoi tout le monde… pense que je suis… un monstre, hein ?! Je suis… capable… d'aimer, de… ressentir ! Je suis humain !... Et je voulais pas… te faire du mal… mais tu veux que je fasse… quelque chose… je peux pas ! J'ai pas le… le choix ! Tout le monde décide pour moi et… et moi je n'ai rien le droit de… dire ! »

Il se mordit la lèvre, inconscient que tout contre sa joue, Harry avec une parfaite synchronisation faisait exactement le même geste. Et il continua :

« Si j'avais… le choix, je ne serais pas… mangemort ! Si j'avais le choix je serais un grand… le plus grand violon…violoncelliste du monde sorcier !... Et je n'aurais pas à… tuer, ou à blesser, ou… quoi que ce soit du genre ! Et je pourrais… te dire que je t'aime, et que… et que je veux pas que tu… tu me détestes !... Je veux avoir le droit de t'embra…t'embrasser, et te voir sourire, et… sourire aussi… mais je peux pas… c'est trop douloureux… parce qu'on ne voudra jamais que… je t'aime ! Pourquoi tu m'as… fait ça hein ?! J'avais… oublié ce que c'était… l'ivresse de la musique ! Ce que c'était de… d'aimer par le son… tu m'as… séduit, et je ne peux pas… répondre à ça ! Je ne peux jamais répondre, je n'ai… pas le droit ! Je n'ai pas le droit !!! »

Il se recula brutalement mais Harry le retint pour qu'il ne se relève pas, pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas. Draco sécha rapidement ses pleurs, mais d'autres prenaient le relais sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Pleurer non plus, il n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit d'aimer, pas le droit de décider, pas le droit de rire, pas le droit de vivre… Harry ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Alors il se contenta de profiter de ce contact, trop rare, trop précieux pour être gâché, caressant doucement les cheveux presque blancs de Draco. Le jeune serpentard se calmait doucement. Il cédait, lentement, à la tentation de se laisser aller à la douceur du lion, comme une purification de son petit cœur pollué, un anti-venin, un antidote qui laisse un arrière goût de fruit sur la langue, les lèvres, celles là même qui venaient, allez savoir comment, de rencontrer leurs jumelles griffondoriennes…

Un soupir d'aise le traversa. C'était trop bon, trop doux, trop tendre et trop tentant, le supplice aurait été de s'en séparer ! Et c'est Harry, toujours lui, qui les sépara le premier, mais sans le lâcher, entrecoupant ses mots sûrement inutiles de baisers dans son cou blanc.

« Je suis désolé, désolé Draco. Promis je ne t'ennuierais plus, je…

…n'aime pas tes promesses ! » Grogna Draco en reprenant possession de ses lèvres, sourd à une quelconque protestation.

Mais Harry se recula et fronça les sourcils.

« Bah faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, toi, dit ! Bouda-t-il en se relevant et en lui tendant une main. Tu vas me dire une bonne fois pour toute ce que je dois faire, sinon je crois que je vais devenir fou, si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! Et relève toi au lieu de me lancer ce genre de regards !!! »

Draco prit la main à contrecoeur pour se relever et croisa les bras, détournant les yeux vers les prairies, songeur. Le silence, le temps s'étira… et puis :

« Je suis perdu de toute façon, maintenant… alors un peu plus… » Remarqua-t-il d'une voix un peu cassée en retrouvant le regard vert de son… ami, pensa-t-il avec une étrange satisfaction.

Harry avait peur de se tromper en prenant ça pour un oui. Et c'en était un. Un oui, définitif. Et là il n'y croyais pas… Il regarda Draco avec hésitation et sourit timidement quand le blond éclata de rire, en totale opposition avec les larmes qui avaient précédées. Ce rire était encore emprunt de douleur et d'incertitude, mais il n'en était pas moins pur. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Guenièvre et Vivrien revenir dans leur direction. Aussitôt un poids maintenant bien connu vint peser sur sa poitrine… son temps de parole était écoulé. La tournée n'était pas terminée. Pourtant Harry se sentait mieux, et Draco aussi. Ils en avaient même oublié leur début de conversation… et la menace qui pesait sur eux.

oOohpdmoOo

Draco grogna. Mais bordel, où ce crétin avait planqué son violoncelle ?! Juste une blague, hein ?... bah voyons ! Ernel avait des idées plus que tordues ! Il ne restait plus qu'une heure, tout le monde était en place !!!

« Par ici, Dray ! » sourit l'Irlandais en apparaissant au bout d'un couloir sombre.

Il pénétra dans un placard à balais… Draco soupira. Pas trop tôt… il entra à sa suite. Sans se douter de ce qu'il y trouverait. Pour le moment, la pénombre totale. Aveugle, il tâtonna ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette… et ne la trouva pas. Il fronça les sourcils. Il aurait du l'avoir, il l'avait deux minutes plus tôt il en était sûr !!!

« Lumos. » ricana la voix d'Ernel.

Une faible lumière, trop faible par rapport à celle normalement crée par un sorcier, éclaira leurs deux visages. Draco se fit mentalement la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé son camarade effrayant jusqu'à maintenant… mais que ça n'allait pas tarder. Savoir que quelqu'un est un mangemort ne le rend jamais effrayant… juste stupide. Mais là il faisait vraiment peur. Surtout parce qu'il riait. Et que son sourire, son rire était agrémenté d'un petit plus pas négligeable en cas de panique : deux longues canines… bien longues les canines. Genre qui font deux fois une dent normale, vous voyez le genre ?

« Un problème, Dray ? Tu n'es pas content d'être avec moi j'ai l'impression… » Soupira Ernel, faussement déçu.

Tient, étrange, la porte n'a pas de poignée à l'intérieur ?... oups.

« Attend, je voulais te montrer un petit quelque chose avant de commencer notre petit tête à tête. Sourit l'Irlandais en se reculant.

Notre… tête à tête ? Répéta légèrement Draco en tentant de ne pas paniquer.

Regarde. » Ordonna Ern' sans répondre, dirigeant le faisceau lumineux… sur le corps de Soral.

Un corps tuméfié, sûrement du à un combat acharné, évanoui mais toujours vivant, et gémissant doucement de douleur maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention. Il était difficile d'y reconnaître Soral, le doux Soral Stales. Ce n'était plus qu'une…

« Poupée de chiffon, marionnette sans fil, mon cher frère comme tu as changé… soupira Ernel en s'accroupissant à son niveau pour lui caresser les cheveux.

Que lui as-tu fait ? Bredouilla Draco, effrayé. Pourquoi ?... C'est quoi ce bordel, à la fin ?! »

Ernel siffla, visiblement mécontent, mais ne détourna pas les yeux de Soral.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est ici, Draco. Et il est très déçu… je lui rendrais sa bonne humeur.

Il… Quoi ?! S'écria-t-il, encore plus effrayé.

Ne fait pas comme si tu n'entendais rien Dray. Quand à mon frère, s'il ne s'était pas tant débattu je ne lui aurais pas fait si mal tu sais… mais il est si têtu mon fréro quand il veut. N'est-il pas adorable ?... un petit ange, ce So'… mon petit ange… mon double, mon égal… à jamais… »

Ernel disjonctait totalement, c'était clair et net ! Et Harry… si Voldemort était ici, c'était pour Harry ! Il fallait qu'il sorte !

« Tu sais, je n'ai rien contre toi tout particulièrement Draco. Poursuivit Ernel. Mais je hais ton père ! Soit disant un bon mangemort… j'ai fait ma première mission avec lui… en Sibérie, je suppose que tu en connais quelques détails ? »

Oh oui, il en savait beaucoup… rallier des vampires à la cause de Voldemort était une mission suicide… c'était il y avait quatre ans. Lucius y était allé avec un jeune homme… et pour conclure le pacte avait vendu son binôme aux créatures, créant ainsi une alliance durable entre humains et vampires… et ce binôme c'était Ernel… oh Merlin, Draco allait tomber dans les pommes si ça continuait ainsi…

« Je suis devenu vampire, au prix de beaucoup de souffrances. Soral m'en voulait déjà d'être mangemort… à partir de cet instant, il m'a considéré comme mort. Il s'est éloigné de moi, définitivement. Tu imagines ? Tous les jours, voir son regard sombre, son visage crispé, son dos raide et sa démarche nerveuse… il pue la peur depuis tout ce temps, je suis un inconnu à ses yeux. Mon frère, mon jumeau… J'espérais parfois, au travers de la musique, qu'il me reconnaisse comme j'étais avant. Mais je suis mort. Un mort vivant, qui bois du sang et évite au maximum la lumière du jour, je ne suis même plus un vrai sorcier, ma magie s'est à moitié envolée… je n'y peux rien. »

Il cessa de caresser les cheveux de Soral pour glisser un doigt sur sa joue pâle et bleuie par les coups… puis un sourire froid vint ourler ses lèvres. Pas vraiment de la folie… plutôt de la tristesse. Il se releva et revint vers Draco.

« Je vais d'abord te tuer toi, Draco. Mais définitivement… ensuite je finirais de m'occuper de So'.

Que vas-tu lui faire ? Insista Draco en se tassant un peu plus dos à la porte.

Je vais le récupérer ! Refaire de lui mon frère de sang, mon frère de cœur ! Tant que le sien battra, nous serons dans deux mondes différents ! Qu'il me rejoigne, et nous redeviendrons la famille soudée que nous étions avant ! Inséparables et en symbiose parfaite !

Tu n'as pas le droit… il a fait son deuil, tu n'as pas le droit de lui ôter la vie parce que tu ne l'as plus…

Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider ! » Rugit Ernel en le giflant de toutes ses forces.

Draco encaissa le coup. Il en avait connu des plus rudes… mais il restait ébranlé par ces aveux. Toute cette histoire partait vraiment dans des chemins trop accidentés à son goût !

« Ne parle plus, Draco, veux-tu ? Poursuivit le vampire. Laisse ta jolie voix au fond de ta gorge. Je ne regretterais pas mon geste. Tu es un Malfoy ! Et So' est mon frère. Ceci justifie cela ! »

Draco resta silencieux, tel qu'on le lui demandait. Il ferma les yeux, et se mit à espérer, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Draco n'avait jamais aucun espoir, il n'en avait jamais eu. Mais ce jour là il allait mourir. Comme le confirmait le souffle glacial qu'il sentait contre sa nuque.

oOohpdmoOo

Harry passa la main devant ses yeux. Oh non, voilà que ça rechutait. Vivrien se permit de le soutenir un instant où il titubait, aveugle.

« Harry, tu sais, il serait plus sage que tu ailles sur scène maintenant, en mettant tes lunettes cette fois, je crains que ce ne soit indispensable ! Si il ne revient pas, nous rechercherons Draco durant l'entracte et…

Mais ça ne va pas ? Grogna le petit brun. Je vous dis qu'il est en danger, et vous vous voulez attendre l'entracte ?! Et je vous dis que je ne retrouve plus mes lunettes, elles ne sont pas dans ma poche !

Harry, calme-toi on va le retrouver rapidement, ne t'en fais pas ! » Le rassura Hermione.

En effet Ron et Hermione étaient venus le saluer dans les coulisses avant le spectacle, histoire de le voir et de lui souhaiter bonne chance. Mais Harry stressait bien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginés : Draco avait disparu. Guenièvre Snape ne pouvait pas trop s'en être rendue compte : elle était présentement en train d'avoir une discussion musclée avec Mrs.Malfoy qui elle aussi était venue saluer la marraine de son fils, mais certainement pas par politesse. Elle voulait lui faire payer le détournement de son fils, et elle le ferait nom d'une chouette !

Vivrien ayant abandonné l'idée de calmer les deux femmes, avait suivis les trois Griffondors dans leurs recherches dans les couloirs. Mais le concert commençait dans une demi-heure et il était nerveux.

Le couloir d'entrée était désert, comme les autres. Le survivant soupira, les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi n'était il pas là ? Ron posa sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas… ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils ne le pouvaient plus, à ce stade là. Il frissonna de se penser si étranger à ses meilleurs amis tout à coup. Mais il savait que Draco était en danger. Plus de Soral… plus d'Ernel, et plus de Draco. Trop grande coïncidence. Il avait eu raison. Mais il était trop tard, le blond ne l'avait pas écouté, il ne l'avait pas cru et voilà ! Et voilà qu'il le cherchait, sans le trouver. Troublé, déchiré, il craignait le pire.

Il s'adossa à une porte de placard en posant de nouveau ses mains sur ses yeux pour se calmer. Il perdait toujours ceux qu'il aimait. Toujours pour la même raison : parce qu'il était le survivant. Parce que son ennemi était Voldemort. Parce que…

« Attendez ! » souffla Harry en se redressant brusquement, empêchant par ce geste Vivrien de s'en aller.

Il venait d'entendre un bruit dans le placard. Un murmure. Celui d'un aveux… l'aveux d'un meurtre prochain…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

Chut, taisez vous ! » Ordonna le brun en collant l'oreille contre la porte.

Il n'en revenait pas… il les avait trouvés ! Peu envieux d'attendre que son serpentard se soit fait bouffer pour intervenir il décida… d'ouvrir la porte. Enfin de la défoncer sur le crâne de Draco, qui sous le choc offrit un magistral coup de boule à Ernel (qui leur offrit une magistrale migraine également) qui tomba à la renverse. Le blond vacilla avec un gémissement entre le cri de douleur et le soupir de soulagement, tandis que le vampire se relevait… et disparaissait dans un POP inhabituel pour un trasplanage. Vivrien, Ron et Hermione restèrent un instant bouche bée… d'abord de leur découverte, ensuite de la rapidité des événements, puis de la vue du corps inconscient et en très, très mauvais état du jeune Soral Stales. Vivrien prit les devants pour le hautboïste en faisant apparaître un brancard et en l'y déposant à l'aide d'une courte lévitation.

« Déplacez le doucement, il est vraiment amoché. » Prévint il pour Hermione qui avait déjà sortie sa baguette.

Ron regarda le corps de Soral sortir sur son brancard, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et Draco. Visiblement le blond refusait que le brun ne le touche, et le tout finissait déjà en dispute. Pourtant quelque chose avait changé. Et le roux l'avait bien compris. Il allait devoir faire un effort maintenant… si il voulait garder son ami, il devrait garder son petit ami également. La pouasse…

« Qu'est-ce que… » Bredouilla Vivrien en sortant, retrouvant Hermione tétanisée dans le couloir en regardant devant elle.

De la fumée… et un bruit tout nouveau. Et très inquiétant. Des cris, qui n'étaient pas ceux normaux d'un public, des chants qui étaient d'avantage des incantations que des mélodies classiques… et trois mangemorts qui apparaissaient au bout du dit couloir.


End file.
